


The Courtship of Dr Watson

by Rudbeck



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeck/pseuds/Rudbeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Moriarty is cunning and calculated, knowing exactly how to get what she wants. Now she's out of prison and after Dr Joan Watson's heart. Will she be able to convince the good doctor and the rest of the gang of her genuine interest and claim the girl or will this be a means to an end; the one way to truly figure out the woman in her painting before she looses interest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Psychologists Question

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this story for MissPoe from her original posting on FanFiction.
> 
> I've edited the story for typos and the occasional grammatical problem. All was done with MissPoe's permission. But I have not corrected the British spellings.

 

 

The world famous criminal mastermind M had just been released back into society under a few minor 'rules.' For her it was inevitable, but some looked to be quite shocked as they let her out of her hide-away prison.

 

Jamie smirked at them as they loaded her paintings and supplies into the waiting car and readjusted her sunglasses before stepping inside.

Looking out the window as her loyal driver edged away from the site, Jamie was pulled into her thoughts. She had been doing a lot of thinking over the past week. Not that she had ever stopped but this train of thought had not been something she had contemplated yet.

It was one of the many psychologists that they had sent in to 'analyze' her before her release that had lead her down this self-analysis path. Jamie knew that the woman had not meant to start this path, but it was something she didn't think to consider before now. But nevertheless the question had made the blonde pause for thought.

_Is there something on the outside that you are planning to pursue?_

Jamie had many things she had wanted to do once she walked out of the building, many plans that she had devised during her alone time. But that was not the cause of her contemplating the question. Of course she told the woman nothing, but Jamie wondered if there was someone instead of something that she was planning to pursue.

Shifting her gaze to a few of her recent paintings, Jamie smiled at the image staring back at her.

Dr Joan Watson was someone that the blonde could picture herself pursuing. Maybe it would lead to her figuring the woman out and losing interest. Jamie doubted it; Joan might be the only one in the world she may not tire of.

Realizing her deep thoughts, Jamie started to think about how she would pursue the one person who seemed immune to her charm. Sherlock had stated in a previous letter that Joan was searching for a soul mate, someone she could envision the rest of her life with. Could she be that person? Could she change enough to be that person? Joan believed in people being able to change, truly change, so maybe with time and a bit of a learning curve it may be possible.

Brushing the thoughts of self-doubt in a compartment for another time, Jamie wondered about the process she would need to take to ensure that Joan would simply not think that she was being played or duped.

The notion of courtship entered her mind. It seemed to be the perfect fit for the situation that the blond had found herself in.

As there were a number of factors at play, Jamie knew that each step would need to be calculated and precise if she were to obtain her goal.

First, Jamie would need to gain the approval of Joan's family. Noting that the doctor would automatically list some friends as family, Jamie started a mental list of those individuals. The top of her list being Sherlock's approval as he was her partner and best friend, Jamie would need to win him over first. After that it would be Captain Gregson and Detective Bell, as Sherlock had mentioned their protectiveness of the doctor in one of his any letters. The idea of this made her smile, but the reality that it would take them possibly longer to accept her genuine interest than Sherlock was something she was completely aware of. Sherlock's friends Alfredo and Randy as well as their occasional house aide Mrs Hudson would need to be convinced as well but the blonde didn't deem that to be too much of a challenge. Joan's mother and brother would tie off the list nicely once the others came around to the idea.

Second, Jamie had to remember the exact purpose of a courtship. The idea was that Jamie would need to essentially 'woo' Joan. That in itself was a slightly daunting and exhilarating task at hand. She could of course be blunt in her attempts, but that would potentially spook the girl if she was accurate in her assumptions regarding Joan's usual behaviour. The only plausible idea that seem that it had a better chance of working would be if Jamie had subtly wormed her way into the doctors heart before she became blunt with her advances.

However the endgame of courtship was that the 'wooing' would lead to a responsiveness to the idea of a relationship as thus into the idea of marriage. Jamie wasn't sure if that endgame would ever be carried out, but the more Joan had played on her mind since her blind sighted incarceration was the doctor, the more that the idea didn't seem too silly.

Jamie soon abandoned that train of thought before musing on larger questions that crept up on her as they stopped to gather some of her personal belongings in one of her safe houses. Most of these were immediately answered by herself and didn't require too much brain power as she shuffled through her wardrobe.

Other thoughts such as contemplating ways to stop Joan from being pursued by others while she entertained her 'dates' were mused upon as she stepped back into the car.

Jamie wondered if she was ready for such an adventure into the unknown. This of course was territory she couldn't predict or control if she were to convince the doctor of her genuine interest.

First stop the Brownstone.

 

 


	2. Lipstick

She doesn't often wear lipstick save for special occasions. It's not really her style unless she has someone to impress or intimidate.

In the past she had chosen dark shades of red while in bold colours that represented power. Most of the time it had the chosen effect too and she could have what she wanted in record time.

But tonight the lipstick was worn for another reason.

Jamie Moriarty had been staying at the Brownstone for the past three days while she assisted Sherlock on a case. It had been an unspoken condition with Sherlock upon her release to assist him if ever the need arose, and with Joan having gone to visit her sick mother her services were needed.

Sherlock for his part had continued to engage with her as he had always done, but something was not the same as it was before the Kayden Fuller incident. Jamie put it down as him knowing her secret and putting her in a new light. The other part briefly wondered if he knew her new secret.

Shaking her head at the thought, Jamie concluded that she didn't actually mind if he knew it. Maybe he would offer her some good advice or the occasional helping hand if she ever chooses to require his aid. Although judging by how well things were going at the moment, it might fracture the slight acceptance they had shared over the last few days. And if she needed her plan to work in her own favour, then she would need to be on the detectors good side.

As the duo had wrapped up the case, Joan had sent Sherlock a text stating that she would be on her way back as her mother was feeling better.

Jamie glanced in the mirror one last time before readjusting a strand of wayward hair. A few seconds later, Jamie smirked at her reflection only for it to be fleeting. As she heard the front door opening and Sherlock welcome Joan home, Jamie couldn't help the idle thought that maybe the lipstick was over the top.

Without spending too much time on it, Jamie gave herself another once over before walking out of the guest room. Or maybe it was her room now. The night before Sherlock had stated that he couldn't let another human sleep in the contaminated room in fear that he would be arrested and sent to prison for toxic heath exposures.

Jamie took it as a compliment.

After all he had basically stated that she would always have a room at the Brownstone. And luckily enough for her, it was right next to Joan's room.

On her way downstairs Jamie thought about the shade of lipstick she had chosen for this particular night. It was a light red shade that gave her features a soft glow. Nothing to make it stand out too much and cause distraction. But enough of a colour pop so that onlookers would be drawn to look at her lips without much thought. Jamie bit down the urge to blush shyly at the thought of the doctor looked at her in that way. Her confident however took over as she enters the lounge room as Sherlock made his way into the kitchen.

Joan herself looked up briefly from her place on the couch as Jamie walked in. Without the heals, completely barefoot and in more casual clothes Joan couldn't help but think that Jamie looked to be quite at home in their little space.

After a polite greeting and positive non glairing eye contact, Joan went on to resume her one sided conversation with Clyde as she fed him some fresh strawberries she had gotten him on her way home. Jamie's features flooded with a genuine softness as she looked at the doctor and the tortoise curled up in the armchair.

Joan looked up as she felt eyes watching her. She was shocked to see the genuine interest and softness that radiated from the blonde. After getting over the initial shock, Joan's eyes were drawn to the lipstick.

Upon seeing the doctor's eyes train towards her lips and stare for more time than necessary, Jamie decided that she had tipped the score in her favour. And if Jamie understood Joan's facial expressions thus far, she would have put her entire empire on the table as a wager that the doctor was indeed interested in her. Even if just for a second before Clyde tore her gaze back to him.


	3. Strawberries

 

 

Moriarty made it her purpose to notice the little things. The way Joan would take a conscious extra step away from Detective Harris' desk each time she passed. She had yet to figure out why, but that was follow-up work for another time. The way Joan smiled every time Sherlock mentioned that he was going to check on the bees. Even the way Joan's shoulders would sag slightly when Sherlock asked her how her last date went with a potential suitor. Jamie never showed her delight when the doctor didn't go out with the suitors for the second time. However, she did feel some joy at the notions before losing her train of thoughts, thinking about how to stop Joan from going out again.

As Jamie had been staying at the brownstone the past few days on another case, she would usually she would be sitting in the lounge room poring over case files with Joan and Sherlock at this late hour. However, tonight she couldn't get her mind to focus on the task despite the fact that the case had taken a turn for the worse.

Apparently, Jamie had been around the brownstone long enough to know that Clyde loved strawberries and thus was given them once a week. Mrs Hudson usually picked them up when Joan put them on the shopping list followed by a smiley face. But the fact that he hadn't had any strawberries for exactly eight days made her curiosity spike.

She had asked Mrs Hudson the question is passing as they crossed paths in the hallway earlier in the day. Mrs Hudson had smiled and stated that the cost was a bit too high and Sherlock had told her not to worry about it this week.

This was something that troubled her.

Of course Sherlock could splurge some of his money for the extra cost of strawberries. So why didn't he, and why didn't Joan mention anything? Usually the older woman was the one to feed the tortoise such treats, and thus putting the item down on the shopping list.

Of course she could have used that time thinking about Clyde and his strawberries to better use. She could have thought up another way to get Joan's positive attention, but alas her thoughts were still on Clyde and his strawberries.

This would have ruined her reputation if any of her former enemies were to find out. Some of her loyal employees would have laughed too, if they knew they could get away with it of course. Part of Jamie hated herself for this extra work, simply because it had nothing to do with Joan but more about the tortoise she had become sort of fond of, not that she would ever admit it.

So there was the world famous criminal mastermind in the middle of the produce isle at 12am looking for strawberries. When she had realized that there weren't any out she had used her only tool at her disposal and flirted with the young man until he brought out some fresh ones just for her.

Jamie smiled at that. She still had her charm, only now it was only to be used towards getting in Joan's good books and for getting Clyde his strawberries of course.

When she returned back to the brownstone she was meet with harsh looks from both parties and Sherlock demanding why she just walked out without a word to them.

Pulling out the only item in the bag, Jamie handed he small box of strawberries over to Joan without a word and got back to looking at crime scene photos.

Sherlock had huffed and brushed her gesture away. He was more focused on the case than he was before Moriarty went down to the store. It gave her a way out; a small sliver of gratitude was given to the man.

Joan for her part simple raised an eyebrow before walking over to Clyde and handing him a strawberry. The eager tortoise chomped happily on the offered fruit as Joan bought him back to the table. And when Jamie looked over fondly at the sight she could see the small smile on Joan's face at the gesture.

Maybe not all her advances and gestures would be taken as ill effect after all. It was after all another tip in her favour.

 


	4. Yoga

Jamie never really thought of herself as a Yogi or anything of the sort. She had done a few stretches and poses while she was detained just to keep her flexibility up. Nothing to unusual for a criminal mastermind who made it a point to keep her ruler figure and to keep her fit should the need to running and flexibility arise.

However as moved into the Parivrtta Trikonasana pose she couldn't help but see Sherlock in her peripheral vision and smirk. His expression crossed between impressed, curious and aloof as he watched her go through each step with slow ease. The man made no point hiding his observations as he closed his book and watched her while sitting upside down on the armchair.

Jamie wondered if she would get the same level of curiosity from Joan if she were to continue this until the doctor came back home.

As she moved to lean her torso forward over her front leg, Jamie thought back to the reason Joan had left the brownstone in the first place. Another 'date' with a potential suitor made her smirk turn into a frown. She really needed to get that behavior to stop if she were to properly court the woman. She didn't want to be in 'competition' with other suitors.

Seeing the frown settle on the blonde's face, Sherlock was about to question it before he was once again distracted. As Jamie had shifted more of her weight to bear on her back heal and her front hand, her frown depend. Sherlock had never really seen her in such a mood, except when she was on a case or 'mission for the dark side' as he liked to call it.

Jamie's mind begin to race with thoughts of what Joan could be discussing with her date. Would she tell him about her current or pervious jobs? Would she mention snippets of details about her family or friends? Would the man in question even be interested in all these facts about the woman who had truly captivated the criminal mastermind? And if he did find her as interesting as Jamie and Sherlock had, would he understand what a privilege he was to be aware of these details the made up the woman sitting in front of him?

As her mind raced with these thoughts, the sensation of distaste settled in her mouth leaving her with a sickening feeling. The only other time this had occurred was during the kidnapping of her biological daughter. Such negativity lead to Jamie leaning a little too much forward and coming close to loosing her balance. Quickly correcting herself and standing up to shake out her limbs, she could see Sherlock loose his interest and return to his neglected book.

Choosing another pose, Jamie moved into the squatting position for the Bakasana pose, she attempted to banish the negative thoughts regarding how well Joan's 'date' would be going.

She chose to think about the snippets of information Joan gave away without thinking. Jamie's frown finally fell away as she remembered Joan's occasional look of disgust at the freely declared information. Jamie leaned forward once more before lifting her feet off the floor, as she thought about Joan's mother's constant push towards herbal remedies instead of medically prescribed antibiotics or the way she always glanced towards the door to the roof when she walked past it.

The moment of tranquility and peace washed over her as she stayed in that position for as long as her body allowed.

She became distracted however as the door opened and closed, before Joan's form came into view. Jamie pretended not to notice and Sherlock for his part had apparently fallen asleep on the armchair not long after her near fall.

As the doctor seemed to want to discuss something of importance with Sherlock or possibly anyone at the point in time, Jamie turned her head slightly in her direction. As she adjusted her knees, Jamie finally spoke; "how was your date?"

Joan caught the slight edge to the word 'date' but decided that since her partner was asleep she needed someone to debrief with so Jamie would have to do. "It was fine," came the baseline comment as Joan took off her shoes and jacket in the hallway before paddling over to the couch.

"Oh?"

"Okay it was slightly horrible," at the older woman's smirk, Jamie became blissfully happy that she would become privy to more personal information. "He kept talking the entire time," at the furrowing of the blonde's eyebrow's she continued, "the entire time it was about him. I think I only told him my name," Joan sighed before mumbling under her breath that it didn't even matter.

Jamie frowned once again. "Sounds like someone who wasn't aware of how much he was missing." Part of her though she could relate as she had, in the past, overlooked Joan's role and presence in her life, not seeing her as the intelligent and beyond capable woman she now knew. Jamie briefly wondered if she should have someone slap the man due to his behavior towards the doctor but the though immediately left her as she glanced back towards Joan.

The blonde's tone was light but suggestive and it made Joan bite back a smile. She had become accustomed to Jamie's choice of wording, not that it didn't make her weary at times but it was nice. She could get used to the kind, sweet, over protective and somewhat blunt flirtation that seemed to have been directed towards her since Jamie had left her imprisonment.

Before she could return the comment, Joan watched at Jamie moved from the Bakasana pose to the Bhuiapidasana pose with a smooth transition. The doctor was impressed. Jamie could see the look on the doctor's face and was glad that she was once again receiving positive looks from the older woman.

As Jamie allowed her hips to become parallel with the floor, she continued with their conversation with a neutral expression. "Will there be another date with this oblivious man?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Joan shook her head before she let her eyes fell down to her lap. "I don't think there will be anymore for awhile from anyone"

The comment made Jamie's face light up without her consciously putting it there. As she banished the expression, Jamie was glad that Joan had not seen it. That of course could have set back her plan by a few weeks if not months.

"Maybe you could try making friends instead of potential suitors" the blonde suggested as she bent at the elbows before going into the position for the second time.

"And just where did you come up with this idea?" her tone was light and amused, but as she turned her eye's up and towards Jamie, it was clear that she was intrigued with the answer.

"Sherlock asked me to be friendlier and less stand-offish towards Mrs. Hudson and to try and be friends," Jamie said with a shrug and she went to stand at her full height. The poses had allowed her muscles to stretch enough so that she could move on to more 'appropriate' poses to forever capture and be imprinted on the doctor's mind.

Jamie gave a genuine smile as she heard Joan laugh at her words before kneeling on the floor to being the Salaba Sirsasana pose.

As her laughter quieted down into small and random bursts, Joan was once again focused on the sight before her. "And are you making friends?"

Jamie briefly wondered if she attempts to try to raise her eyebrow in this position, but decided against it as her left knee arose from the floor to sit straight in the air above her head. "I am attempting to," the blonde admitted. Before the doctor could question this further she continued, "However I did tell Sherlock that I needn't have the need for more friends when I could have Clyde as a best friend instead. He seemed angry that I would steal the tortoise's affections. Kept mumbling something about stealing him with strawberries"

This set the older woman into another burst of laughter, and thus causing Sherlock to wake to the sight before him. Joan was stretched out on the couch, clutching her side as her back arched and head turned back as water escaped and slipped down her cheeks. Jamie for her part simply smiled at him before lifting herself up and onto the Adho Mukha Vrksasana pose.

Jamie counted this as another point in her favor as Sherlock started to question Joan about her 'date' and the blonde begun to pack her yoga mat away after realizing that she was indeed distracting the older woman from answering the questions fired at her.

As she rolled the mat while idly listening to the duo, Jamie smiled as she realized that Joan was more closed about her 'date' when talking to Sherlock than she had been discussing it with her only minutes ago. Defiantly a point or two in her favor. Jamie didn't risk looking back as she trudged up the stairs to put her mat away and in its proper place by her bedside.


	5. Apples

 

 

Clyde was often found in the lounge room if not Joan's room since his arrival at the brownstone. Although Sherlock had made the decision to bring him home and 'play' with him by treating him as a paperweight, personal alarm clock or as an ambulance, it was Joan who took to his caring. However, since Jamie had been staying with the duo for the past two weeks, the tortoise had grown accustomed to the blonde's bedroom and company as well. His time was now spend between the two women when they were home and the lunge room when they were out.

And that was how Joan found the tortoise one morning, slowly munching away on tiny pieces of apple that Jamie absently feed him while she read a book with the other hand.

The sight of the younger woman in a casual outfit was something that the doctor was getting accustomed to and slowing she was realizing that this observation wasn't a bad thing.

Announcing her presence in the doorway of Jamie's room, the doctor was immediately greeted by their pair's enthusiasm. The blonde's eyes had lit up as she closed the book and put it on the bedside table. Clyde for his part shuffled away from the discarded apple as he moved down the bed and in her direction. Joan felt a twinge of emotion, something akin to being wanted before she pushed it aside and moved further into the room to greet the tortoise halfway.

"I was just on my way out, thought I should tell you since Sherlock had gone out with the boys today," Joan commented as she stroked Clyde's shell.

"Oh?" Jamie spoke softly, showing the doctor her full attention once more.

"I'm on my way to meet some friends for lunch," seeing something cross over Jamie's features briefly, Joan couldn't help but offer; "Would you like to join me?" She had no idea where it had come from, but the offer was on the table and Joan realized that she didn't mind it either. They had spoken only the day before about Jamie making friends, Joan summarized this as an extension to it.

At the blonde's slight smile and nod the pair packed up and headed towards the door.

"What was with the apples this time?" Joan asked a she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"I read that it was something he might enjoy," Jamie responded, holding the door open while she waited for Joan to finish.

Joan gave a slight smile at the blonde's casual comment. She made it seem that it was completely normal for a criminal mastermind to know what types of food to eat a tortoise.

Maybe she had changed.

Joan paused at this thought. What would this new piece of information mean exactly? Joan was a firm believer that everyone was capable of change unless they were a psychopath. In the past the doctor had believed that Moriarty was actually a psychopath. But how could she now? She had become used to Jamie in the last two weeks and while there were overlaps with her Moriarty personality and the occasional snippet of Irene, Jamie was a completely separate personality.

The part of Joan that could picture Jamie in her future was pushed away as she focused on walking down the street and not on the way the fragrance of apples overcame her senses each time a gust of wind blew the blonde's sent towards her.

Joan decided that they should probably buy some more and made a mental note to put it on the shopping list each week for Mrs. Hudson.

As the approached the café where Joan was to meet her friends, the blond had started to doubt herself a little. Of course meeting the doctor's friends was part of the plan at some point, but she felt as though it was all a hoax. Joan never mentioned her friends before and Sherlock never mentioned them in his letters. And the man did divulge every other big detail in Joan's life, especially her quest to find a soul mate. But did these friends really have a part of Joan's new life? Were they worth spending an afternoon with in order to court the older woman? Jamie deduced that it was necessary as they finally stepped into the establishment.

As Joan greeted her friends with a smile on her face, Jamie noticed a range of other emotions that the other didn't. The blonde could see a moment of hesitance as she hugged one friend and the smile she wore didn't light up her face. This was not the same woman she had come to know.

After a round of introductions and Jamie biting back a large grin at being called Joan's friend, the blonde carefully answered questions directed at her and eagerly listened to their stories. Joan had introduced her as a Brittish artist who used to occasionally assist Sherlock while he had cases with Scottland Yard. Now she was still an artist, but wanted some time with her friend and was thus living with Sherlock and Joan. Jamie for her part, smiled at the fabrication.

Maybe in another life where she was no longer the famous criminal mastermind M, then she could have been the woman who was casually sitting next to the doctor while she meet her friends for the first, and possibly only time.

Meeting friends was usually a point in someone's favor but Jamie decided that the approval of these friends weren't needed. The others yes, but not these women who seemed to only make fun of and reminisce of times with the woman they knew. The woman Joan used to be.

 


	6. Coming Home

 

 

Jamie had always heard the term 'coming home' or 'going home' from people with a variety of emotions in their tones. Some would shudder during the phrase displaying the objection to the very idea, others would have a whimsical tone that made her think of Disney princesses. But she could never truly understand seeing their eagerness and child-like wonder at the prospect.

Tonight she could finally understand.

After spending the past three nights in Washington at the request of the FBI, the former criminal mastermind had had enough. She demanded to have her flight moved forward, claiming that Sherlock had called her and needed help on a new case.

The detective had not called, but Jamie thought that this white lie was worth it.

Another night in a lonely hotel room was something she now thought unbribable. Was it only a few short months ago that she had swooned at the very idea? Itched to have some alone time in a fancy hotel suite? Practically melted at some alone time with a book in hand as she settled into yet another fine bathtub? No something had changed in her and made her itch, crave and practically burn for a night in the brownstone.

Wearily walking the terminals after her flight landed back in New York, Jamie could already feel the tightness in her chest lessen. As the car pulled to a stop on Baker Street and the driver came to 'help' her out of the vehicle, Jamie finally understood.

She could imagine the sounds of buzzing bees working high up on the rooftop. She could hear the faint sounds of Romulus and Rems clucking from the outside walls. Despite constantly having 'words' with Sherlock about his pet roosters and their apparent need to live in their city home, the sounds made her inwardly smile.

Jamie never simply took in her environment when she wasn't working. When she was with a client, business partner or anyone else she was always on guard, always looking for her exits, always ahead of the moment. This was the first time she simply took in the moment, the familiarity of the building and the wave of emotions that settled inside her when she thought about what awaited her on the other side of the door.

Not only did she have a bedroom. One that would always be hers and not given away from beneath her. She had a home. They were a sacred place. A place where people could be themselves; didn't have to be on guard or false. They could belong to a group of people.

As she finally walked up the front steps and opened the door with her own set of keys, Jamie allowed herself to feel all of her emotions attached with that very moment. Smiling as the keys worked and grateful that Sherlock had not changed the locks or been given a set of random keys to mock her, Jamie finally stepped into the brownstone.

Jamie completely relished at the sight before her.

Sherlock was passed out yet again on the couch amongst his books. Romulus and Rems absently made sounds from their resting place under one of the chairs. And Clyde tapped happily on the glass she came closer to lift him out of his lounge room enclosure.

But where was Joan?

Slowly walking into the kitchen with Clyde when she heard a few sounds, Jamie's smile grew. Even though the Doctor had her back to them, she could hear the other person on the phone. And deducing that Joan had called her hotel room in Washington and was demanding that they patch her though to the blonde's room made her chuckle. Hearing the faint sounds, Joan whirled around and smiled at the slight.

"You came home," was the obvious statement. The tone of the Doctor's voice reminded Jamie of the Disney princesses, causing a faint blush to creep up her cheeks.

"Always"


	7. Hoodie

 

 

 

Jamie had been attempting it for the past few days now but with little luck. The weather would go from pleasant and warm to slightly chilly and dank a few times during the day. And each time she offered the Doctor the jacket she was wearing. And each time Joan said she was fine, despite having a small shiver before the weather perked up again.

The idea alone of seeing Joan wearing her clothing made her smile. It kept her mind sharp and active.

The former criminal mastermind would stay awake at night or drift off into a day dream as she waited for the elevator and simply thought of it. The notion that one could find it endearing and charming to find their lover in their clothes had appealed to the blonde. Of course her previous conquests had borrowed her jacket for a few hours before but, it seemed different with Joan.

And here she was, third day at this with the unpleasant weather she hoped would continue until she could accomplish this small task.

Sitting outside a tiny hole-in-the-wall café that Joan seemed to adore as Joan and Sherlock discussed the results from a cold case they uncovered and resolved. Jamie had been there the day before when Joan asked her to pick up a coffee and some baked goods for her on her way back from her meeting with the federal police. The service was good, the noise level wasn't too loud and only regulars seemed to stop in. Jamie supposed she would have to become a regular now, after all they did know Joan's order by heart.

The weather had once again turned colder and Jamie had decided she had enough after three whole days of being turned down for her manners.

"Joan its freezing and I have both a hoodie and a sweater. I don't need both so just take it," the frustrated grunt at the end lead the Doctor to agree with a small nod.

As the blonde removed the hoodie in question and handed it to Joan, she could see suspicion in Sherlock's eyes. He had been doing this for the past three days but never uttered a word. Jamie suspected that he was aware of her intentions but was trying to see if she was genuine before announcing it in front of the whole precinct.

As Joan finally tugged down the blue hoodie, Jamie could feel her heart in her throat.

Would she ever tire from seeing the Doctor in her clothing? Could she convince Joan to do it more often? Jamie started to think of other items in her wardrobe that might look better on Joan, but came to realize that she might have to do some more clothes shopping first. Maybe she could present it as a gift?

While all these thoughts ran through her mind, Jamie missed the soft 'thank-you' from Joan and the grumble from Sherlock. However, she did not miss the slight blush in the brunette's cheeks when their eyes meet.

A/N : I know this one was short but I felt like it was a nice simple addition. Please let me know what you think and if you have any one word prompts please send them my way.


	8. Wealth

 

 

A/N: I just want to send a massive thanks to Guest who nudged me to make another chapter, sometimes I need the push

Joan found herself spacing out of the conversation for the eighth or ninth time that evening. She had gone on a date despite her reserve not to attend because the man had helped with a case. An since Jamie had been out of town doing some work for the Seattle Police Department, the Doctor didn't feel too guilty for accepting the offer to go out for dinner.

Unfortunately now she was regretting it.

This particular man was just a few years older than Joan, handsome and had manners. While he worked alongside the Doctor and Sherlock there were no problems. However accepting his invitation seemed to convince the man that his true nature would be allowed to emerge.

The little things he had done would send her thoughts astray and a few pointed looks had her snapping back to attention.

The first thing Joan noticed as soon as they sat down and the waiter took their coats was to stare at the man's watch. Upon seeing her reaction the man had thought that the Doctor was admiring his gold watch and therefore launched into a detailed story about how he came to own the item.

Joan herself didn't really care for the item. Rather compared it to the other watches she saw the other men in her life wear. Sherlock had a plain and simple band. Detective Bell wore something a bit more expensive but still practical, almost a similar style to the Captain's. Alfredo had a bit more bling to his and Joan never saw Randy with a watch on. All these men had practical watches that suited their personalities. Joan could decipher that the man in front of her wore his watch to show off some of his money. Not that it was a bad thing. Of course not.

Joan remembered one of Jamie's watches that she had on before she left the Brownstone. It was a similar to the man's watch as they were both white with diamonds around the clock face. Joan caught herself thinking about how the topic of cost was something Jamie brushed aside before letting Joan 'borrow' it while she was gone. This man had told her the cost three times in less than ten minutes. Joan smiled briefly looking down at the 'borrowed' watch dangling off her wrist.

During the course of the meal, Joan found her mind wandering to his level of arrogance and brashness when talking of his education and how fast he had been promoted over the years. This was something Joan was used to, some people did this and she never seemed to mind too much. But tonight she couldn't stand it anymore and turned her thoughts to her friends and family.

Sherlock was a genius in terms of knowledge and early on always mentioned where he had picked up on a piece of information or skill. But the British man never mentioned his schooling or his carer achievements in a similar manner to this man.

The other men in Joan's life never really talked about their schooling unless it was in regards to their police training. Sometimes Alfredo would mention how he had been promoted at his work, but always shied away from the focus being on him.

Mrs. Hudson mentioned her school years quite a bit, often sharing stories with Joan over a cup of tea in the morning before Sherlock could take up their attention.

Joan wondered if this was a sign for her to get out of dinner early. Possibly tell him that she needed to get back home, that another case needed to be solved. But for some reason she let this continue.

By the end of the evening, Joan had made another comparison before they departed was in regards to the man's car. It was a beautiful white Bugatti Veyron. However it stuck out like a sore thumb in the middle of New York.

The man had shown off his wealth all night and the Doctor was less than impressed. She idly wondered if most wealthy people did this, but quickly dismissed it when her thoughts returned to the blonde. Jamie had a beautiful, sleek black and practical car for New York. She no longer had a driver take her everywhere, rather choosing to drive it herself or occasionally let Joan take the wheel. She even let Sherlock drive the car one day, but that was only to pick her up from the airport when she realized she would never get a cab back to Brownstone in time to watch another baseball game with the pair.

It wasn't until Joan caught herself declining his offer for a ride home that Joan realized what she had done. Joan loved seeing that model of car in the glossy car magazines, but this was different. The Doctor was turning down the man, already knowing that she would never see him again, if she could help it.

Seeing his hurtful look as she declined his offer before he drove away, Joan shook her head.

Joan wondered how she had come so far in the past few weeks. She had gone from viewing her as Moriarty; the criminal mastermind. Now she just saw Jamie and the little things she did for her. As Joan continued to muse on this as she walked down the street towards the Brownstone, she wondered if maybe their new found friendship had something to do with these thoughts.


	9. Tissues

 

 

By the time Joan had arrived home from her date she had the feeling that in hindsight the night was not a complete disaster. After all it did prove that she was not the problem, rather that she now had more of an understanding of what she wanted and needed out of a potential partner. Someone who didn't splash out their wealth, who took the time to focus on her, who had aspirations in life and who didn't look down on everyone else.

As the doctor walked through the door she literally bumped into Sherlock.

"Are you sick?" she questioned, taking in his appearance and handful of tissues in his hand.

"The menace brought the flu home with her," he grumbled, ushering her further into the Brownstone. "My noise is runny, I had a temperature, it's a wonder you and Clyde aren't sick as well" he listed off his fingers.

"I can't get a tortoise sick dummy," came the shout from the lounge room.

Before he could return fire, Mrs. Hudson came out of the kitchen to separate the pair. "Slight temperature," Mrs. Hudson corrected. As Sherlock went into the kitchen to have some homemade soup, the blonde approached a still shocked Doctor in the foyer. "I have no idea how you manage to live with those two," she shook her head while Joan smiled in agreement. "As soon as the sniffles started, just before you left, he's been blaming her for everything, even stated that her sneeze caused the earthquake they were watching on the news"

Joan chuckled at Sherlock's antics, no matter how much he was getting along with Jamie, at times he liked to pick on her just as much. It reminded Joan of a brother picking on a sibling.

"I'll leave you to deal with the two of them," Mrs. Hudson continued as she put her scarf and jacket on. "There's homemade soup on the stove, it just finished cooking and I had Alfredo bring back some more tissues and medicine when he dropped something off for Sherlock. Be careful you don't get sick as well, they both have a fever. You have a nice evening and try not to get pulled into any of their arguments." With that the blond had left the Brownstone and was on her way down the streets of New York.

Joan rounded the corner and took in the sight before her, Sherlock was sitting in the armchair eating his soup and pointing to something on the news with his spoon, Jamie was sprawled out on the couch under blankets and a litter of tissues lining the floor. As she edged closer into the room, she could see Clyde sitting atop of the former criminal mastermind's chest.

Brushing a hand to Sherlock's temple, Joan noted that his fever was lowering before he swatted her hand away.

"Would you like some soup?" the Doctor asked, fully aware that Sherlock had made a point not to bring his roommate any.

"No thank-you. How was your date?" was the reply as she lurched herself into a sitting position despite the groan of her tired muscles.

"Fine, but he's not my type," came the gentle reply as Joan reached out to touch Jamie's skin. Her skin was hot to the touch, more of a spike in temperature than Sherlock had.

Quickly leaving the room, then returning with a damp cloth Joan dove straight into to her previous profession. Motioning for the woman to lay back down, Joan smiled when she was met with little protest. Sweeping a few strands of hair from her face before putting the compress down on her forehead, Jamie hummed in agreement.

"If the patient and doctor do not mind, I am going to bed early to attempt to get rid of your horrid flu by morning." With that, Sherlock grabbed Clyde from his position on the couch and stomped upstairs.

"Thank-you," came the soft voice.

"For what?" Joan asked as she moved to clean the room up. The realization did cross her mind of how much she had grumbled in the early days of picking up after Sherlock and she did not like doing it for anyone else either but she had taken pity on Jamie's fever.

"Making him leave me alone," came the chuckle, "He's been sitting by the door since he worked out he was ill, waiting for you to come home and agree that it was my fault he was sick"

"He does that, and it seems you waited up for me as well" the Doctor commented before assessing the situation. "You would feel more comfortable in bed," she added, not noticing Jamie's blush from being caught out waiting for Joan's return.

"I tried that before, but I got tired as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs"

"I'll help then," came the firm tone.

"As you wish Doctor," and with that both women moved to the staircase. Joan followed closely behind the blond in case she got weak and then wrapped Jamie's arm around her to ascend the stairs when she realized just how tired the blonde actually was.

By the time they had made it to Jamie's bedroom, they were both exhausted. Jamie from having the flu and Joan from her long night out. Before she realized what she was doing, Joan had climbed into bed behind the blond and wrapped her arms around her. Realizing that she might make a fool of herself if she were to retreat now, the Doctor stayed still and quickly the pair drifted off to sleep.


	10. Sherlock's Acceptance

 

 

The former criminal mastermind recovered from her fever the night before and was attempting to do more than she should.

Joan could be heard throughout the day telling the blonde to relax, rest and take it easy. Each time it was quickly followed with a snide remark from Sherlock; still complaining about her getting him sick despite the fact that he did not appear to be ill any longer. This just made Jamie continue with the task at the time.

It wasn't until much later in the evening that Jamie had finally started to listen to the Doctor and had returned to her bedroom for the evening.

Still taking comfort in the notion that the room was hers and she would not be replaced. It had taken some time to believe the notion but it had final sunk in moments ago. Sherlock was making another dig at her for getting him sick, but this time his words made her smile.

" _Jamie you really should be resting up," Joan sighed for the umpteenth time that day. They were sitting down at the kitchen table together eating the remains of Mrs. Hudson's soup._

" _I'm feel perfectly fine," came the familiar response as she fed Clyde another strawberry._

" _That's because you already passed it on and infected the population," Sherlock muttered around a spoonful of soup._

_Ignoring the man once more the Doctor decided upon a new tactic._

_Each time Joan had made a similar comment, she was met with a down turned response and then she usually dropped the subject. Joan decided that a different tactic was in order. "Your fever finally broke early this morning and while you aren't moping around this place and snuffling like somebody," Joan gave a heated look at the British male. Sherlock continued to eat and pretended not to pay the brunette any attention while the blonde smiled around another cup of tea. "You've had heart palpitations each time I've checked you over, not to mention the redness to your cheeks. I really think you should head back to bed," the Doctor concluded with a fold of her arms._

" _I'm fine" Jamie responded almost dropping the strawberry._

" _If you were fine you wouldn't have those symptoms," Joan shot back._

" _It's not the flu," Jamie sighed, picking her mug up and standing to leave the room._

" _Then what's wrong?" Joan quarried. All comfort, attention and love filled the brunette's eyes as she looked at the blonde expectantly._

" _Limerence," Sherlock uttered keeping his eyes directed at Clyde's attempt to eat the moving fruit before he stood it on its end._

" _What are you taking about?" Joan asked, turning her attention to her friend._

" _I won't tell you this again and I will deny ever uttering these words," Sherlock continued, looking up to meet the blonde's stare. "If it's really not the flu, then you only have one choice. Stay." And with that, he left his soup on the table, grabbed Clyde and the remains of the strawberry before he went up to check on his bees._

_Having no idea what had occurred, Joan remained utterly confused while Jamie understood his meaning._

And there Jamie could be found, thinking over Sherlock's words and their meaning. The simplicity of the situation, of his acceptance of what was unfolding and of their shared understanding made the former mastermind content in her current predicament.

She had reminded thinking until Joan had quietly knocked on her door and walked towards her. Silently the Doctor checked her temperature with her hand and then her pulse. Once again the frown appeared along her forehead, "I'm still not convinced that it's not the flu so I plan to keep checking up on you".

"Always a pleasure to be graced with your presence," Jamie purred, after all the Doctor's hands were still checking her over.

It was Joan's turn to blush and bow her head. Removing her hands from the blonde, Joan took a step back and gazed around the room before meeting Jamie's gaze once more.

"Something wrong?"

Nearly tripping over her words, Joan decided to suck in her courage before she lost her nerve and bit the bullet. "I hear practically nothing when I'm sleeping," at the blonde's raised eyebrow and look of utter confusion the Doctor continued. "I won't be able to help you during the night if you're still not well," came the dramatic huff.

Almost chuckling at the situation, Jamie took pity on her crush. Standing and walking around the Doctor to turn off the main light and close the door, Jamie smiled. "I'm sure you can spend the night again,"

Joan groaned, "I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up"

Jamie bit her lip at the sight before her. Crawling into her bed, under her sheets in a room that will belong to no one else was the good Doctor. Someone, who Jamie was almost convinced that she was in love, with was willing to spend the night with her. After all they had been through and all the reluctance that was sent her way months ago. Joan was wanting to spend the night with her for the second time, and all because the Doctor had initiated this herself. Maybe she didn't have to do all the hard work of courting the Doctor, after all she was being met half way.

With a brighter smile on her face, Jamie crawled back into bed and turned off her lamp. You could have almost heard the butterflies in her stomach take flight as Joan wrapped her arm around the blonde once more before drifting off to sleep.

Fact: Limerence means the feeling of unrequited love, of longing for someone so much that it can make you feel sick.

 


	11. Wine

 

 

_A/N: Hello all, I am super sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I'm hoping this new chapter will make up for some of my absence. Also I wanted to make Joan's friends more relevant to the story, so I apologise for the change in direction there._

_Also I don't have an Archive of Our Own account and apparently it takes a while to get it. Anyone want to post it on my behalf?_

_(Which is why I am posting this for MissPoe - Rudbeck)_

 

With Sherlock spending another day with Alfredo and Randy, Joan had reluctantly agreed to spend the day out with her friends for a wine tasting tour.

The notion that she could spend the day drinking seemed like a wonderful idea, but endless drinking experience. Not feeling up to being drunk buy lunch time, the Doctor had decided to be the designated driver and keep her intake to the minimal.

As she arrived to pick up Carrie and Emily, the brunette went about moving items around the car before her friends got inside the vehicle.

"Wow this is a very nice rental you have yourself here Joan," Carrie commented as she sat down in the passenger seat. "Which company did you score this from?"

"I'm borrowing it from a friend," Joan informed her as she placed her newest novel on the spare seat in the back of the vehicle.

"New book?" Emily asked as Joan pulled back into traffic.

"Yes, its her latest one" Joan replied, watching her friend in the rear view mirror inspect her book.

"I thought the new Zadie Smith novel didn't come out til next week?" Emily conversed as she read over the biography.

"It doesn't, a friend got an early release for me," Joan mumbled with a faint blush coating her cheeks.

"Sounds like a wonderful friend," Carrie chimed in with a teasing tone. "I am assuming that it's the same friend who got you the early release of your favourite author's book and lent you their car right?". She smiled wider as Joan gave a nod rather than a verbal response. Dropping the conversation until they arrived at their destination, Carrie decided to inform her friends of her past week at work.

As the Doctor pulled into the car park and got out of the vehicle, the temperature had become cooler than it had been earlier that morning. Joan shivered as she realized that her long sleeved jumper was not blocking out much of the cold as she had wanted it to.

"I was told that part of the tour will be inside and then we'll go outside for a while," Carrie informed them as she slowly got out of the vehicle.

"I'm grateful for the extra layers today then," Emily commented as she walked around the car and handed Joan a blue hoodie. As the brunette did not take it straight away, Emily prompted; "Sorry it was on the backseat, I assumed it was yours"

"Depends on who you ask," Joan replied before she realied she had spoken and taken the item into her hands.

"Same friend?" Carrie teased as she held the door open for her friends. Another nod from Joan had the girls laughing as they walked into the event.

After a few drinks and mingling with new faces after the presenter introduced the latest sample, Joan realized that she was having a good time. Not that she wouldn't normally, the Doctor usually had a good time with her friends, but as she changed into a new person the separation between them had increased over time. Today however seemed to bridge the gap, and all the concerns that they had for her when she first started working with Sherlock seemed to be moments in their past. Both women seemed to enjoy her tales of random cases, even prompting her to share more about her personal life with her new friends. Joan wondered if she should invite them to a small gathering they would be having in a few weeks' time. They had seemed to get along with Jamie the last time they meet her so the brunette didn't think twice when she informed them of the party.

After eagerly accepting the invitation, the presenter had put a stop to their impending conversation with more talk about the next bottle of wine.

As a new glass was pushed into her hand, the woman to Joan's left had commented about enjoying the wine vending machines she came across in Pennsylvania on her last trip. All three ladies had agreed with the woman that it was an exceptional idea.

Joan almost choked on her drink as the thought of Jamie tending in front of a wine vending machine came to mind. The former criminal mastermind did enjoy her wine, and was always placing a new glass of red wine in her hands. Joan smiled at the thought, but quickly started to feel guilty that the blonde was not at the event with her. After all it would have been something she enjoyed.

Excusing herself from the small circle of ladies, Joan pulled out her phone and went to stand in the corner for some privacy as she made her phone call. Joan dismissed her friend's worried gaze as she patiently waited for the blonde to answer her call.

"Joan, how lovely to hear from you," Jamie greeted, "Are you having a good time?"

"I am enjoying myself," Joan found herself admitting.

"Is everything alright then? You're not in trouble? No one's dropped dead have they?" she could hear the concern seeping through the line.

"No, nothing like that," the doctor quickly reassured. "I just realized that you may have enjoyed this experience with me- with us- and wanted to know if I should bring anything home with me?" Joan cursed silently at her jumble of words.

"If there's bottle of something you find enjoyable please feel free to buy it. We can share it over dinner when you return if you like?"

Joan's first thought was to ask if Jamie had just asked her out on a date, but the voice in the background quickly pushed down the small hope.

"A bottle of white wine would go well with dinner, something sweet perhaps," Mrs. Hudson's voice could be heard

"And maybe a bottle of red for the two of us another time?" Jamie quickly added, taking the phone back from the older woman.

"Of course," Joan smiled again, the earlier feeling coming to the surface again. "Enjoying your outing with Mrs. Hudson?" the Doctor teased.

"It has been good, but she keeps informing me that tea with you at the Brownstone is more enjoyable than at a fancy restaurant," the blond grumbles. Joan can hear Mrs. Hudson stifle a laugh at the blonde's expense in the background, causing Joan to giggle along with her. "Will you be home in a few hours?" comes the small voice causing Joan's giggles to evaporate.

Joan's face almost hurts as she smiles into the phone once more. "Not long to go now," the Doctor assures. Seeing her friends beckon her back as the presenter stands in front of the crowed again, Joan's smile starts to fade. "I have to go, but I'll see you later with that wine"

"Have fun," comes the soft response before the call is disconnected and Joan re-joins her friends

"Same friend?" Carrie questions with a smirk on her face. Emily laughs as Joan pointedly looks to the front of the room but gives another nod.

As the trio walked the grounds behind the presenter and group of participants, Joan was grateful for the extra layers as a cold breeze went past them.

Thrusting her glass of wine forward, Emily excited face let Joan know that the questions and teasing had begun. "So this friend of yours, do they have a name?"

Deciding to share some information with her friends seemed like a good idea, after all this was something she would usual discuss with them if it were anyone else. "Jamie," came the short response before the brunette took a sip of water from her new glass.

"Jamie huh? Is he cute?" Emily asked as she elbowed her friend playfully.

Before Joan was able to deflect the question, she was caught out by their other companion. "Wait a second," Carrie called, stopping dead in her tracks behind her friends. "Wasn't that the name of the girl you brought to lunch with us a few weeks ago?"

A full blush coated Joan's cheeks and she wondered why she had decided to drive instead of consume as much alcohol as she needed for the rest of this conversation.

"Joan!" Emily gasped before pulling her friend into a hug and laughing with joy.

"Is that why you brought her to meet us? Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Carrie questioned as she joined the pair once more.

"No we weren't anything back then- still aren't" Joan corrected as the caught up to the group walking the grounds.

"But you wish to change this?" Emily asked with a smile and another elbow poke.

Joan was grateful that her friends had decided to keep their drinking to a minimal as well; otherwise she was sure that there would have been more teasing involved.

"It's complicated," Joan sighed. It really was, after all this time since she had meet the former criminal mastermind their relationship could not be as clearly defined compared to that of Jamie and Sherlock's. "We work together, we live in the same house and I guess were friends," she elaborated.

"Hun, I think you're doing better than me and most relationships," Emily joked, giving Joan's arm a squeeze and linking their arms.

"Go on," Carrie prompted from the other side of the Doctor.

"She's incredibly intelligent, almost to the point where it's criminal." Joan laughed at her own inside joke. "She's wonderful with Clyde and her paintings are beautiful even if it does give her an ego boost. I can see her trying to be a better person, to connect with the others,"

"But?" Carrie prompted.

"Sometimes I can see myself with her in the long run, but other times I can't move past her past," Joan admitted.

"Sounds like you need to work out if she has changed and if you can accept that in order to pursue that future. Or if you can't then you need to let her go and I will be glad to switch teams as a one off for this woman to help her get over the hurt," Emily commenced with a smile.

"You had me at insightful before you ruined it at the end," Joan teased as they sat down on one of the benches.

"What can I say, she sounds amazing," Emily offered as she sat across from the par. "From what I remember from that one time you brought her out she was nice, smart and attentive. And from the small pieces of information you have let slip, you seem to be a large part of her life and you have half of her stuff in your possession"

"No, I don't" Joan grumbled, before she spotted both friends with raise eyebrows. "Just the car which is just for today because she didn't want me to have to sit in traffic in something else," Joan defended. "The book was just a gift because I was telling her and Mrs. Hudson about it a few months ago over tea. The hoodie and the watch, I'm just borrowing because I never remember to give them back. The travel mug was a gift as well, but I swear the rest of the clothes will be returned after I wash them," Joan concluded as she watched the other participants mingle once more in the distance.

"Uh Joan? How much of her clothing do you have?" Emily asked, curious in nature as she inched forward on her seat.

"Just this hoodie," the brunette mumbled, tugging on the collar. At the raised eyebrows again, she admitted to the other items; "and the red one too. I'm sure I gave back the boots because they weren't at the door this morning, the black jeans were in the hamper last week and the blue jeans I saw her put on as I was leaving," Joan mused. "The dress I needed for an event the other night is still at the dry cleaners, as well as the blouse and jacket she borrowed last week, but the heels are at the bottom of the bed"

"She burrow's your clothing too?" Carrie asked from behind her glass, attempting to cover her smile. Looking at her friend, she could tell that Joan wasn't aware how much she was telling them and this had amused Emily.

"Just the blouse and my batman pyjamas," Joan replied taking another sip of her water.

"I thought those were your favourite," Emily quipped, hiding her own smile behind her glass of wine

"They are." Joan let out another sigh.

"But you let her take them?" Carried asked, lowering her glass of wine.

"It's more comfortable than the silk ones she started off with. They start to get sweaty during the night which irritates me more than I will admit," Joan snorted. Being met with silence, which was unusual for her friends, the Doctor finally looked up and made eye contact with the pair. "What?" she questioned, unsure why they were looking at her with mouths ajar.

"You are so very screwed," Emily commented before she droned the rest of her glass.

"That's an understatement," Carried agreed, squeezing Joan's hand.


	12. Candy Necklace

 

 

Candy necklace

As Joan walked through the aisles of the supermarket, she crossed off the items on her list. All that was left to buy for the party this evening was a few sweets. Turning down the junk food and candy aisle, Joan thought about all the different types of sweets she knew their guests would like.

Sherlock had recently spent a week raving about Burt's Guinness Crisps that Randy had bought for them to share. Apparently his associate thought it would be fun to try something from England while they watched the game. Picking up a bag in the beef chili flavour, Joan guessed that Alfredo would enjoy them as well. Before moving onwards, Joan grabbed another bag in their original flavour just to be safe.

Next, Joan picked up some of the jelly candies for her mother and Detective Bell, whom neither would ever be too full to eat one. Some brown sugar plum candy for her mother and Oren, and a packet of Red Vines that she knew Gabrielle would enjoy according to Oren.

On her way out Joan purchased a cake that she knew Mrs. Hudson would approve of, before mentally preparing herself for the night ahead.

Opening the door Joan greeted her mother, brother and his fiancé before ushering them further into the brownstone.

"Mum, I told you that you didn't need to bring anything," Joan scolded with a smile on her face as she took the offered item.

"These are from my neighbour, who thought you would like some for dessert," Mary replied before shedding her coat. Sherlock introduced them to Captain Gregson and Detective Bell as he came to greet them.

"Don't worry about it too much, she kept swatting Oren's hands from eating those cupcakes in the car," Gabrielle mused as she put her handbag down and followed the Doctor into the kitchen. Joan laughed as she imagined her brother trying to do just that while driving them into the city.

Mary gave the pair a raised eyebrow as she left the men in the other room and caught sight of the laughing duo. Shaking her head, Mary greeted Mrs. Hudson whom entered shortly after and then they cooed over the cake that Joan had just shown them.

As Alfredo and Randy arrived with more alcohol that she remembered sending them out to buy, Emily and Carrie came to join the party with a few bottles of wine they purchased at the winery the weekend before.

"So where is she?" Emily whispered, pulling Joan away from the gathering in the living room.

"Not home yet," Joan whispered back as she brought out more appetizers before Sherlock walked into the kitchen.

"Joan we can not wait any longer for the scrooge of Britain to arrive. I am going up to the roof with Alfredo and putting on the meat. The others are choosing to stay warm inside so please don't start any fires while I'm gone," and with that he grabbed the meat out of the fridge and marched upstairs.

Joan rolled her eyes and Emily stifled a laugh before joining the others once more.

"Argh, I'm so sorry I'm late, the traffic was horrendous," Jamie ranted as she untangled herself from her jacket and boots before walking further into the Brownstone. Slightly taken aback from the ten faces staring back at her, the blonde gave a small blush before giving a slightly nervous wave to the crowd.

"Well it's about time you showed up, Joan was starting to think you forgot about this little soirée or did you just smell the food?" Sherlock teased as he walked down the stairs with a tray of meat.

"Don't be offended," Alfredo commented as he followed his friend, "He's upset that I have superior barbecuing skills than he thinks he has". Jamie smiled at the man she he leaned in for a kiss to her cheek. Randy stood to greet her as well.

"Jamie, you remember Emily and Carrie from the café?" at the blonde's nod of confirmation, Joan continued talking. "This is my mother Mary, Oren and Gabrielle whom I've told you about" she finished with a slight blush.

"Nice to finally meet you," Oren commented as she smirked at his sister.

"Sit, sit," Mrs. Hudson ushered Jamie and Alfredo into seats as she brought in the first tray of food from the kitchen before heading back inside with Joan in tow.

"Some wine?" Captain Gregson asked as she sat opposite to him. Looking at the label Jamie gave him a nod before he filled her glass and then moved on to topping up a few other glasses as well.

"No Mrs. Gregson tonight sir?" Jamie asked to make conversation.

"No, she's out of town with her sisters this weekend," he smiled at her. "Have the place all to myself," he chuckled.

"We all know how that ends," Marcus teased as he sat down with a new beer. "You'll be calling her in a few hours seeing how her trip went and when she'll be home," Marcus fluttered his eyelashes causing Randy, Oren and Jamie to laugh at the Captain's expense.

Letting the men fill the conversation with some light teasing and talk of some football or hockey game that was on in a few hours, Jamie scanned the room. Making eye contact with Joan as she brought the final tray to the table, the blond smiled and shuffled in her seat as Sherlock moved to sit next to her.

"Sherlock move seats," the Doctor commented as she walked around the table.

"It's sitting there," the man in question commented, pointing at Jamie. "I'm attempting to play nice with it," he continued to tease earning him a slight shove form the blonde.

"Move," Joan repeated as she gestured for him to get out of her way.

Thinking quickly before she pulled the chair out from under him, Sherlock moved to sit next to Mrs. Hudson. Chuckling at their behaviour, the housekeeper and the Captain were used to these antics from the trio so they continued to smile and continued with the conversation that Marcus had not even paused for.

Emily and Carrie raised their eyebrows as Joan took a seat opposite to them and next to Jamie, before Joan rolled her eyes.

"Alright it's time for cake, right?" Alfredo asked after a few minutes of Jamie and Joan clearing the table.

Smiling at his glee as she gave a nod, Mrs. Hudson stood up and followed Joan to retrieve the cake form the kitchen.

"So what needs to be brought out?" Mrs. Hudson asked the doctor as she watched her pull the cake out of the fridge.

"There's some chips that I hid in the back cupboard in a green bag and some biscuits in there too. Oh and some candy stashed in the pink bag under the sink."

"Need another hand?" Carrie asked as she approached the pair, closely followed by Marcus.

"Can you take these plates in there and ask mum if she wants some tea?" Joan thought out loud, before the pair nodded and went about their new found tasks.

"I've put these in some bowls for you to put on the table please," Mrs. Hudson informed Oren as he walked into the kitchen. Joan laughed at her brother before she followed him with the cake.

"What's with the candy necklace?" Carrie asked as she helped Mrs. Hudson put the candy into a large bowl.

Before she could respond the Doctor walked back into the kitchen. "Oh that's for Jamie," Joan muttered, pulling the said item away from her friend and attempting to locate the other piece of candy she had purchase in jest.

"Did she ask for it or is there something more to it?" Carrie asked, attempting to hide her smile behind her glass of wine.

Mrs. Hudson gave a knowing look to Joan and Carrie before leaving them to their conversation and helping Gabrielle find the tea.

"Shut up," Joan whined as she found what she was looking for and walked away with her selected items and the large bowl of candy. Laughter could be heard in her wake from both Carrie and Mrs. Hudson. "Here," Joan stated somewhat embarrassed as she handed Jamie her items.

Walking in with the other women, Carrie winked at Joan who proceeded to roll her eyes.

"I miss something?" Emily asked as she tore herself away from her conversation with Oren and Alfredo regarding some new restaurant in the city.

"Candy necklace and watch?" Jamie asked with mirth as she tore into the packets to liberate them.

"I figured it's a fair trade since I always take yours," Joan replied as the pair shared a smile before watching the blonde inspect her edible jewellery and put them on.

"You don't have a watch?" Mary questioned, before nodding her thanks to Mrs. Hudson for the tea.

"She has one. The black one, never wears it," Sherlock piped up as he dunked a biscuit into the tea Mrs. Hudson poured for him.

"That's not true," Joan shot back, shaking her head in the negative.

"No, he's right," Alfredo chimed in. "You wear that white one all the time"

"Aww that's sweet," Jamie teased, "You wear my watch." She chuckled batting Randy's hands away as he tried to steal a piece from her candy necklace.

"I can buy you a watch." Mary informed, confused about the conversation.

"Mum its fine really, I can buy another one if I need it," Joan said with a sign.

"I don't mind." Jamie could be heard at the same times as Sherlock's, "Don't bother."

Seeing her mother's continued confused state, Joan went on to elaborate. "I've permanently borrowed Jamie's watch mum, it's nice and I don't need another one."

"She has also permanently borrowed her brown boots, navy jacket, silver necklace," Sherlock trailed off. "I believe this is normal though… the sharing of one's clothes," he added much to Joan's distaste.

"We don't share," Joan feebly attempted to inform her mother while Mrs. Hudson's eyebrow shot up high on her forehead.

"You're wearing my green shirt and black jeans now," Jamie chuckled along with Marcus, while Randy still made attempts to steal her candy.

"Because you left the house this morning with my grey shirt and beanie," Joan swivelled in her chair towards the blonde. "And I'm seventy percent sure that one of those mismatched socks you're currently wearing is mine"

"Only seventy percent?" Randy questioned but not heard.

"Because I couldn't find my blue shirt and scarf," Jamie defended herself.

"They're in the wash," Mrs. Hudson supplied, hiding her smile behind her cup of tea.

"I thought that was Joan's scarf," Captain Gregson chimed in, causing Joan to smile in triumph. Finally someone was on her side.

"No, I bought those three months ago in Berlin," Jamie supplied as she snatched a chip from Randy's hands. "Too slow," she teased the young man.

"And you gave it to me when you came back," Joan complained, earning an agreeable nod from Sherlock.

"That night we came around here and had Chinese from the usual place?" Alfredo asked. As Sherlock nodded he continued, "Yup its Joan's" as he high-fived the Doctor.

"No, I put it on the coat rack and you've been wearing it ever since," Jamie shot back, ignoring both Alfredo and Randy.

"On top of my coat which makes it mine," the doctor was grasping at straws, much to everyone's amusement.

"I don't mind Joan, I find it quite flattering when you wear my clothes," Jamie teased before scowling at Randy who finally managed to steal a piece of candy from her necklace and was fist pumping in the air. Marcus and Oren toasted his accomplishment.

Seeing Joan at loss for words and taking pity on his partner, Sherlock decided to sway the conversation. "Hey! Where's my candy necklace?" he asked, making sure the conversation was well swayed before he shared a sympathetic smile with Joan.

As the conversation officially moved on and Joan's blush started to ease away she heard her mother inform her; "I'll buy you a watch."


	13. Afraid

 

 

Afraid

A/N: Firstly I would like to thank a dear friend Rudbeck for helping me keep this story posted in AO3 as well as here, and providing me with permission for using the name. I would also like to thank fanficfaenatic for providing the inspiration for this chapter installment.

 

All those involved that night only had fragments of the events rather than being able to provide a play by play for the entire scenario. However it might be best to begin at the safest moment in time, the one occasion they all felt interconnected at some level. This particular moment takes places at the precinct.

The Captain stands behind the one way mirror, and almost growl content to leave his lips. He observes as Detective Bell interrogates the man named Oscar. A few hours prior this particular 'piece of scum' as Sherlock referred to him, had abducted Alfredo, attempted to send Sherlock down a spiral of drugs once more and then had taken his anger out on Joan.

It seemed that after the British consultant left his former friend on the railroad tracks, Oscar decided to find Joan and attack her. He blamed her for being the reason he couldn't turn his old friend.

Lucky for Joan, she knew single stick and was able to make a run for it before Jamie and her personal bodyguard slash second in command came to her aid.

According to the Doctor, she had decided to take a walk not long after they had finished visiting Alfredo in the hospital. Sherlock had requested some moments alone so Joan decided to clear her head and take a brisk walk. After exiting the Brownstone Jamie had called and asked her if they had eaten, presuming that neither party had. Jamie had informed the brunette that she would be back shortly and would drive past the building where Joan happened to be to pick her up.

Joan remembers being attacked from behind, hitting her head on a wall as she fell down. She remembers turning around as he kicked her sides and recognized his face. She remembers thinking she was lucky he didn't inject her with a needle filled with some drug or poison. She doesn't remember the things he yelled at her, just the moment it all stopped. The moment she looked up and Jamie was in her face. She remembered warm hands stroking her hair, tears that were mixed with her own running down her face while Jamie cradled her head in her lap and called the police. Joan remembered flashes of the fight she could make out between the cruel world and blonde hair, but she chose to keep her eyes on the worried ones staring down at her.

For her part, Jamie remembers feeling the urge to look down a side street before they reached their rendezvous point with the Doctor. She remembers hearing a faint cry that Joan doesn't remember making, she knew that voice. She remembers cursing the fact that she ran out of bullets as she ordered the car to a halt. The blonde had flown out the car in a violent rage the closer she came to the pair. She remembers her trusted employee lifting her off the attacker shortly after, words telling her to check on her Joan.

Kneeling down in a side alley, Jamie doesn't remember the feel of the cold ground beneath them, the phone call to the police or the sounds of their sirens. However she does remember being, for the second time in her life, completely shocked at the amount of emotions someone so removed for her life of crime could have over her once impenetrable heart.

Officers who were first to arrive had stated that Moriarty's driver, a Mr. Rudbeck had heard the good Doctor's screams and pulled over to provide aid. Mr. Rudbeck had confirmed the story when interviewed, but chose to deny that his employer had been the one to reach the duo first.

Captain Gregson let his hand ball up into a fist as he hears the conversation taking place. He hears the sharp intake of breath that Marcus makes when Oscar informs him that 'she deserved what was coming to her'. His fist slams on the frame holding the mirror in place, choosing to walk out of the room and find his consultants. He can't hear anymore from that man.

Mr. Rudbeck is still answering questions while he watches from the corner of his eyes. The man watches every hand movement that the M.E. makes as she cleans up the wound on Joan's head. She had refused to be taken to hospital, but allowed someone to see her once they reached the precinct.

Mr. Rudbeck and the Captain both shook their head at her stubbornness. Jamie merely smiled proudly and made sure her wishes were upheld.

Captain Gregson sees Sherlock rush into the room and making a beeline towards his friend. The word doesn't sound right, even in his own mind. _Family._ The word settles easily into his mind, like a key sliding into the right lock. If he turns it one way he believes he is talking about Sherlock and Watson in front of him. If he turns it the other way he knows he's talking about the group of them. The Captain isn't so sure if he likes his mind grouping them all under the one term of endearment, but he understands it more than we would like to admit.

Sherlock is beside himself, clearly angry that he let Joan get hurt. He's blaming himself after what happened with Alfredo, but after a few words from Jamie, the self-loathing takes a backseat.

Joan hasn't spoken since she gave her statement, choosing to stay quiet as she sits on a bench across from the Captain's office. Jamie is sitting next to her, thighs touching, holding hands, fingers interlaced and the blonde filled with more emotion than anyone has ever seen in her lifetime. Joan had grabbed her hand as soon as she joined her, not letting go and refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

The door opens up next to him and Marcus filters out. He's quiet a moment longer, observing everything his superior noticed mere moment ago. "Give him a few more minutes to sweat it out, than I'll have someone move him to holding." Marcus informs both the Captain and the officer who approaches them. "Were putting this one away," the solid confident tone finalizes his silent thought process.

"Thanks," he says softly, causing the young detective to worry.

"Once this guy goes away, then they're all safe," Marcus offers, turning to face his Captain.

"Until the next one," he voices his fears. Turning to meet the Detective's gaze he knows he's not alone in his fears. "Send everyone home, it's been a long night"

As Sherlock finally swats the M.E. away and checks over Joan, he hears the Captain call for Jamie to enter his office. "He's going to tell you not to kill the filth that hurt Joan," he informs her as she moves to stand.

"Sherlock, I would never," the blonde softly cries, but they both know she is likely to. Moving to untangle herself, the grip on her hand tightens. "Joan the Captain wants me," she tries, attempting to move once more.

"Stay," it's the first word she's said in hours and she doesn't make eye contact with anyone or utter another word.

It's not like her to be showing this much vulnerability, but she feels compromised. She was upset earlier in the day with Alfredo being missing, trying to keep Rodney, Jamie and Mrs. Hudson up to date as the situation unfolded. She felt disconnected and at a loss as she couldn't do more for her friend as he regained his strength in the hospital where she once worked. It made it harder when Sherlock refused to talk and she couldn't offer comfort. The physical aspect just heightened her feelings of being scared, alone and wanting someone to find her once she could no longer fend for herself. The final moment was lying in the alleyway, looking up at the woman she was falling for and feeling the love, relief, concern and everything else radiate at the former criminal mastermind. She's vulnerable tonight and she cannot find it in herself to care or be ashamed.

For her part, Jamie starts to feel more then she did in that alleyway. She can see Captain Gregson waiting for her in the other room. He's patient though as he watches them through the window. Bending down on her knees as Sherlock holds tight to her other hand, Jamie rests her free hand on the Doctor's knee to stabilize herself.

"Joanie," she tries soft and full of warmth. Slowly brown eyes meet hers for the first time in hours. "I'll be back very soon. I promise you that Sherlock will be here and I'll be a few steps away. You can even see me through the window if you like?" she tries to offer.

A nod from the Doctor allows her hand to be set free and move her to standing. She steps away and watches Sherlock as he wraps Joan into a hug and silently lets his own tears run down his face. For her part Joan returns the embrace but chooses to watch Jamie walk away and watch through the window.

"Is there something you need?" the tone is harsh but she doesn't care. She should be with Joan and Sherlock, they should be heading back to the Brownstone.

"I can't let you leave here without asking you something first and I need you to be honest with me," he replies, continuing to look out the window out onto his precinct.

"I won't kill him," they both know it's a lie. She joins him after a minute of silence, crossing her arms and wondering if she can just walk away. She's not sure what she would walk away from exactly. She knows she can't walk away from Joan; the thought of it makes her muscles lock into place. She thinks she could leave the others, these friends and acquaintances she made but she enjoys their company, their simplicity, the bubble they've created and let her experience so she didn't entertain the thought of leaving them for long.

"Do you love her?" he asks softly, turning to look at her.

"Yes," it comes out without hesitation, without bitterness, it simply is. She turns to look at him now, unable to keep Joan's gaze through the window.

The Captain clears his throat before speaking. "She matters to them, to me," he begins. "We won't let you hurt her. Sherlock is her best friend, her partner, he feels responsible for her and proud of her accomplishments. You know he won't let harm come to her if he can help it." She knows this to be true but a voice in her head blames him for making Joan walk alone after the day's events. "Those boys, those men. Oren, Sherlock, Marcus, Randy, Alfredo… even Mr. Rudbeck can see that you care, but I'm asking you now if it's not real, if it's not permanent to just walk away." he finishes, his eyes boring into hers. "She matters to us. And we need to protect our family. If you go then that's fine. I'll help pick up the pieces. But if you don't, if you choose to stay, you need to start acting like a member of this family."

She can't hold his gaze any longer, choosing to look back out the window. Marcus has joined the duo now, sitting beside them and resting his hand on Joan's hand as Sherlock talks with Mr. Rudbeck. A smile from Joan as they make eye contact makes the words bubble in her throat, "I'll never leave!"

The Captain turns to look back out the window before he places his hand on her shoulder. "Then take them home." with a squeeze he guides her out the door and towards the group.

Three days later Sherlock gets word that Oscar had died in holding before he could be tried in court. He doesn't tell Joan, and fails to mention it to anyone else. The Captain knows of course and as does Marcus. Neither say anything to Alfredo or Joan about the court case, choosing to say it was settled out of court instead. They know they shouldn't let this pass, shouldn't forget how much influence Jamie still has, but they choose to ignore it for just a little while.

Hanging up the phone, Sherlock goes back to his case files and notes form old cases. He peers up as he hears Joan laughing only a few meters away. He can see the corners of her eyes crease as she holds her stomach and laughs harder. Jamie merely looks over at him and smiles before ducking her head and saying something so softly that he doesn't hear. What he does hear however is another round of Joan's laughter while Jamie looks on between the Doctor and Clyde's triumph of winning the strawberry from her fingertips.

Sherlock shakes his head and resumes his reading.


	14. Spatula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few edits have been made with MissPoe's permission.

 

 

 

 

Spatula

Note: This is a very short piece and very fluff related but I couldn't help myself here, so I hope you enjoy and please let me know your thoughts.

Mrs. Hudson knew she would never truly see everything in her lifetime, but sometimes she thinks she comes close after working for Sherlock. More so since Joan and Jamie moved in.

On this particular day, Mrs. Hudson had walked into the Brownstone and instantly had a smile on her face as she quickly snapped a photo of the trio. The light from the camera flash instantly brought three heads snapping in her direction and she couldn't help but laugh.

One hand braced against the bookcase on one wall and the other holding a flashlight stood one very surprised Dr. Watson. Not only was the doctor waving about said flashlight, but she was standing on the very highest part on the back of their couch.

"Are you planning to get down from that couch Doctor?" Mrs. Hudson had asked, still smiling at the brunette's unusual behaviour.

"Rather not," Joan replied before waving her flashlight around. "I'm the lookout," she added as though the behaviour of all three participants made rational sense.

"I'm hunting," Sherlock beamed up at her from the floor.

For his part, the British male was still on all fours, with fingertips still touching the broom, at the ready. When she had first walked in, Sherlock's head had been flat against the floorboards as he peered under the other couch and pushed the broom underneath.

"Hunting what exactly?" she queried, looking about her surroundings but seeing nothing out of the ordinary besides the trio.

"A rat," Joan supplied, still waving the flashlight and almost knocking Jamie off the couch as well.

After a small nod, Mrs. Hudson thought it best to make all inquiries as she eased herself onto the armchair. "And your role?" Mrs. Hudson asked the silent blonde as they all continued to scan the floor beneath them.

When she had walked into the room, the former criminal mastermind was also on all fours, but safely above ground height, as she braced herself on the arm of the couch directly in front of Joan, knuckles almost white from holding a spatula in her hands along with a pillowcase.

"Unfortunately, I was told to catch it in this pillowcase," Jamie grumbled, holding out the item in question now that it was no longer partly trapped underneath her knees. "I'm also trying to persuade Sherlock to either buy a net or fumigate the house," she added, glaring at her former flame.

"Called them a half hour ago, they'll arrive tomorrow," Joan supplied the information, although still refusing to move from her perch on the highest point the couch offered.

"I can catch him myself," Sherlock grumbled, going back to his task.

"What if it has friends?" Jamie scolded him, throwing a nearby pillow at his head for good measure as the broom made loud sounds as it connected with the walls.

"Oh God," Joan mumbled, flashlight inching closer to her chest.

"Point taken Watson," Sherlock gave in and stood up. "I'll see to it that we book out a hotel room for the night." And with that he started to walk away with the broom.

"There's a festival in town Sherlock, there may be some difficulty finding a place for all of you," Mrs. Hudson offered.

"Not staying here," Joan stated firmly as Jamie stood up on the couch and tried to coach the Doctor down a level.

"Jamie?" Mrs. Hudson called out, after some silence in the room. "I understand the pillowcase, but the spatula?"

"I was in the kitchen when I first saw it, grabbed the first thing I could find," she admitted guiltily.

"And you didn't think about grabbing your gun?" Mrs. Hudson asked, shifting slightly on the armchair across the room.

"Joan forbids me to walk around with it in the house," the blonde replies, her jaw locking before relaxing again and turning towards the Doctor to try again to get her down.

"I called the Captain," Sherlock claimed triumphantly holding is phone in the air as he walked back into the room. "We're staying with him and his wife," he added.

All three women just nodded in response.

A flash of brown went past her peripheral vision before Mrs. Hudson's brain realized it was the hunted rat Joan had mentioned. Glancing at the women on the couch as Joan dropped her flashlight, the pair were now embraced as the Doctor buried her head in the nook of Jamie's neck. Mrs. Hudson straightened herself out as best she could. "I think it best if you three were to quickly pack a bag and leave before the exterminators come or you'll find out if that rat has friends or not."

"Good point Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock chimed, walking with her towards the staircase.

As she exited the door, Mrs. Hudson could hear Jamie quickly sprint towards the staircase and crash into Sherlock before claiming that she was packing a bag for both women. Sherlock for his part can be heard as she walks down the front steps, telling Jamie off for hitting him with the spatula for the umpteenth time that day.

Mrs. Hudson chuckled to herself as she thought of all the things Captain Gregson and his wife were in for until the trio were able to return to the Brownstone. Thinking it best to share her amusement to the trio's new hosts, Mrs. Hudson sent the Captain her earlier captured photo as she walked down the street back towards her own small apartment.


	15. Blood

Ch 15 Blood

A/N: fanficfaenatic requested a possibility of Jamie dipping back into her Moriaty persona. I hope this chapter delivers what you hoped for.

Having never met any of the trio in person before, Captain Gregson had tried to warn his wife of some of Sherlock's antics. At first she had not believed him, choosing to think that he was exaggerating the lives of three adults. However, after seeing the photo forwarded by Mrs. Hudson, she choose to believe that they were capable of such stories.

Hearing the doorbell ring, the Captain opened the door to greet his new house guests. Ushering them in the door, he smiled as they greeted him warmly.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my wife Cheryl," the Captain introduced, as he walked them further into his home. "Hun this is Sherlock, Joan and Jamie" her pointed out, taking the rather large bag from Joan.

"Thank-you very much for letting us into your home at such a short notice," Joan supplied, cutting Sherlock off before words could escape his mouth.

"I was going to say the same thing," Sherlock grumbled. "Honestly it's sad that you think I'm going to offend someone straight away," he continued to pout.

"It's because she knows you," the Captain offered with a smile, causing the others to chuckle as the British male continued to pout.

"Also because on the way here you offended the man coming to exterminate the Brownstone," Jamie supplied with a smirk. "I hope you don't mind, we brought Clyde with us," Jamie turning towards the Captain and gestured to the travel tank in her hands. Inside the tank, Clyde sat munching happily on some strawberries Jamie insisted on stopping for on their way to the Captain's home.

"It's fine, hello Clyde" the Captain bent to get a closer look. Briefly thinking that the tortoise had grown since they first meet, he straightened out once more and meet the amused expression on his wife's face.

"The bees and chickens will be safe up on the roof while they exterminate the Brownstone," Joan reminded Sherlock.

"Well come on in, we'll show you to your rooms and let you get settled first," his wife smiled, leading them up the staircase. "We're over in this room but your rooms are here next to the bathroom. I hope you don't mind but the girls never took all of their stuff so the rooms still have posters of boy bands and whatnot"

"No problem, I understand the ache one must feel after their children leave the nest, and thus choosing to keep their personal items scattered around the home" Sherlock smiled, rocking on the balls of his feet before being roughly elbowed in the ribs by Joan.

"Sherlock," Gregson warned, "You can have this room. It used to be Hannah's so don't destroy anything," he stated firmly. "Ladies you have the choice of any of the other three rooms," he pointed out, putting Joan's bag inside one of the doorways.

"Why, pray tell, don't I have a choice?" Sherlock inquired, despite putting his bag on the bed and leaning in the room's doorway.

"It helps me keep an eye on you," the older man informed him smugly.

"Thomas," Cheryl chided, "they're not children," Shaking his head and sharing a smile with the doctor, the Captain let them be and offered to make some tea with his wife downstairs.

"Sweetheart, where's your bag?" Cheryl asked Jamie.

"It's all in with mine," Joan answered, as Jamie put the travel tank down on the bedroom desk. "She packed while I kept lookout," Joan added before their hosts left them to unpack.

Not long after, the trio had made their way downstairs and meet their hosts in the kitchen, Clyde comfortably being held captive in Sherlock's hands.

"He needs exercise," Sherlock supplied at the raise eyebrow from his boss.

"Please take a seat anywhere you like" Cheryl offered politely as they stood in the entryway.

Seeing the Captain already sitting at the head of the table, the trio sat down accordingly before launching into discussion of how they came to start hunting after the rat.

Turning around with the kettle in hand, Cheryl smiled at the sight. Her husband was leaning forward on the table as he listened to Sherlock account for his heroics. Sherlock for his part was making a display of their coordination using the variety of tea packets and Clyde as a prop for the rat. Joan was looking to her right as she rolled her eyes as she listened to Sherlock, whilst trying to stop him from nudging Clyde all over the table as he wove the tale. Across from them Jamie was leaning back in her chair taking it all in before smiling as the Captain pulled her forward to be more engaged in Sherlock's tale. They made quite the sight she thought, as she came to join them at the table.

"So what you're saying is the rat was found in the kitchen causing Jamie here to arm herself with a spatula, is that right?" the Captain asked, amused that a once and most likely still feared criminal mastermind was afraid of a rodent and protected herself with a spatula.

"I've named him Bert," Jamie mused, taking another biscuit from the tray in front of them.

"If you name him he becomes a pet," Joan groaned. "We're not having that thing as a pet, I'm drawing a line, the answer's no" the doctor continued, causing both Sherlock and Jamie to look down at the table. "And no, just because he made the two of you sound heroic, does not make it any more appealing." she finished sternly as Sherlock went to counter argue.

"So after the kitchen debacle, this rat scurried into the lounge room under the couch before you lost him?" the Captain went back to his inquiry after their tea had grown cold and the pair had accepted that they were not getting a new pet in the form of a rat.

"Yes, but we saw him again just before Mrs. Hudson told us to exterminate the Brownstone" Sherlock replied taking another biscuit as well, still slightly hurt that his companion would refuse him a pet rat.

"Could it have been another rat?" Cheryl asked. Three heads whipped up to meet her stare before Joan dropped her head to the table and groaned about having nightmares.

Changing the topic of conversation to take out options for dinner, Joan's phone proceeded to spend the next fifteen minutes lighting up with incoming text messages and missed calls.

"Everything alright?" the Captain asked Joan quietly while Sherlock and Jamie argued between Thai food and Chinese food with his wife as mediator.

"Just a guy I meet a couple months back didn't get the hint" Joan whispered back, trying to reassure him.

"I can warn him off if it helps," he offered in hushed tones, a reassuring hand on her arm.

"That might be good, lord knows what would happen if anyone else saw his messages" Joan accepted, handing him her phone before watching him leave with it to the other room as it lit up once more. Catching a raised eyebrow from the blonde, Joan simply smiled before Cheryl asked for her opinion on dinner options.

As they finally came to an agreement, Sherlock offered to make the call. "Alright the food will be ready in thirty minutes, but we have to pick it up as their delivery man is swamped," Sherlock informed them after disconnecting his call. "And please note that this would not have occurred if we had choosen Thai over Chinese food," he pointed at Jamie.

"Sherlock you were outvoted," the Captain reminded him before standing up, still with the doctor's phone in his pocket. "I'll go pick it up; I could use the walk. Jamie come with me, I'll need another pair of hands,"

"I can help," Sherlock offered, "I have more physical strength than this one."

"Then you can help me with a few things first," Cheryl patted his shoulder as Joan stood to take Clyde back upstairs into his travel tank. Shoulders slumped, as the British male agreed to the terms of this arrangement.

In their absence, Cheryl was amazed that the partners left behind could actually behave with no bickering in place. She was quite surprised to see Sherlock displaying qualities of a big brother towards the doctor as she calmly informed him that she would be sharing a room with the blonde.

Upon their return, the pair came inside with steaming fresh food but looked worse for wear. The Captain's shirt was slightly rumpled and he had a cut just above his eye. Jamie on the other hand had bruised knuckles and some blood on her shirt.

Instantly putting his wife at ease, the Captain put the food on the table and sat down to explain as Joan went into their cupboards for their first aid kit.

"Bumped into Neil Harrison down the street," the Captain offered, watching closely as Joan came to sit in front of him. As she pulled out the supplies he continued; "he didn't like my tone when I told him to back off earlier,"

"Captain I'm sorry you had to deal with that, I should have sorted it out earlier," Joan replied guilty, as she cleaned his cut while he discreetly gave her back her phone.

"Neil Harrison? Didn't he take you out to dinner after that Davis case a few months back?" Sherlock asked, unpacking the containers of food. Joan simply nodded in silence.

"So you got into a fight?" Cheryl asked her husband as she helped Jamie clean her knuckles before taping them up.

"Had no choice," he stated proudly, making eye contact with Joan and making her smile.

"It was my fault Mrs. Gregson, he jumped in to pull me off the arrogant prat," Jamie nearly spat with quit venom. "I'm glad you didn't see him again," Jamie added toward Joan in a softer tone, completely void of her earlier emotions.

"Jamie, you can call me Cheryl it's perfectly fine" she spoke, finishing off tapping the blondes hands.

"I trust that you finished him off then," Sherlock eyed the blonde, finally having all the food spread before them. After a look from both the Captain and Joan he held his hands up.

"Just a scare I promise," the Captain told his wife and Jamie bowed her head.

"Just needed to protect Doctor Watson's virtue, nothing to dramatic I assure you Cheryl," Jamie offered as Joan rolled her eyes despite the smile on her face.

"I'll keep her out of trouble," the Captain, turned to the blonde in question. A smile tugged on the corners of her mouth, before Cheryl ushered them to sit and eat while the food was still hot.

After dinner, Joan had excused herself when her mother called, leaving Jamie and Sherlock to argue once more about how they were going to help Cheryl clean the table.

"Go upstairs and get some rest sweetheart, you're looking a bit tired," Cheryl informed Jamie as the final plates were packed into the dishwasher.

"Strong resemblance to her evil expression," Sherlock joked as he followed behind her.

Watching the pair throw insults back and forth as they made their way upstairs, Cheryl gave an amused smile towards her husband. "So you weren't exaggerating, they are defiantly a handful" and with that they both shared a laugh. "Seems like they adopted you too," Cheryl told him with a smile.

Nodding his head the Captain accepted his fate.


	16. Searching

Ch 16 searching

A/N: just a massive thank-you to all those individuals reading these chapters and enjoying it so far on both and AO3. Please write down any prompts or things you wish to read in future chapters. As always Rudbeck has been a massive help in this story's massive success so please say thank-you for his time. In my own way to say thank-you I've added a bit more of this character to help Jamie along with winning Joan's heart.

Sherlock and the Captain had gone out to some game, she could not quite remember the name of, with the other boys. As a result Joan had left the Brownstone for the day to meet up with her brother for lunch.

And that was how she found herself wandering in and out of stores in a multiplex mall with Mr. Rudbeck at her side. The man was quite helpful, she did admit, when it came to searching for the perfect gift for Joan. Despite the fact that Jamie had received the Captain as her secret Santa recipient, she still thought it best to provide Joan with a gift.

Jamie Moriarty had a tight circle when it came to her business ordeals. She trusted a few very select employees and those individuals found themselves to be high up the chain of command when it came to her enterprises. Mr Rudbeck had always been highly trusted, but her faith and trust in the man had reached new heights the night Oscar had tried to hurt the good doctor.

At that point the duo had walked into the multiplex mall and headed straight for the coffee shop before working out which stores they might obtain an item worthy of their choosing.

Mr. Rudbeck had shaken his head as she went to walk into the tea store. "Ms. Moriarty with all due respect, I believe that the good doctor comes here herself every month or two. Maybe a more creative present would be preferable?" Mr. Rudbeck commented before she could walk into the store that promised 300 different types of tea.

"Quite true Mr. Rudbeck," Jamie agreed with a nod, turning on her heel and walking back into the walking path of other shoppers.

Taking the lead again and walking into a few other shores that offered nothing of interest, Jamie offered a break for another coffee and possibly a muffin.

"I didn't think that you would be quite so brazen to inform me of your opinions of Joan's present," Jamie told him with a smile, letting him know silently that she did not hold it against him.

"Doctor Watson has been very kind to me Miss," he replied, stirring the spoon in his latte. "I hope I'm not being too forward by saying that I hope things between the two of you progress." he hoped his employer would see that it was far more than a simple friendship that was growing between the pair.

"Mr. Rudbeck I believe we have been through too much together over the years, and more importantly over the past few months for me to hold it against you," Jamie smiled at him as she broke apart her blueberry muffin. "Plus Joan seems to love your company and I would hate to deny her with my most trusted advisor."

After sharing a chuckle the pair went on to sit in silence for some time before starting to list off the different stores available to them.

"Well maybe if we put our minds together we can come up with something special," Jamie sighed, standing up to continue with their search.

"The world of Charles Addams?" Mr. Rudbeck held up the book in question as they browsed the shelves in the bookstore. As the blonde came closer to inspect the book she added; "might be nice after that Addams family movie night you had at Captain Gregson's the other night."

"I believe that Randy has bought this for her Christmas present this year," Jamie sighed returning the book to its place. "He has her as his secret Santa," she added

"And how do you know this?" he inquired already knowing the answer. Through her blush he let out a quiet chuckle before returning at the task at hand.

"Name a star gift box," Jamie mused aloud mere moments later.

"Oren's giving that as a gift to Gabrielle this year," Mr. Rudbeck informed her, "might not want to double up on that idea"

"And how did you come across this knowledge Mr. Rudbeck?" Jamie asked, putting the box back on the table.

"You had me drive the doctor and her brother to the restaurant this morning, they were talking about it".

"Well I for one am glad you overheard that tidbit," Jamie smiled at him. "Although I hope you were not eavesdropping," she continued to smile, offering him the chance to see her warmer side that had been developing the more she spent at the Brownstone.

"Didn't overhear Miss, the doctor asked me my opinion" he informed her with a smile. Joan for her part had been making more inquiries of his opinion since the Oscar incident, and despite Jamie only really needing him to drive her around, the doctor had begun to invite him inside for tea on a few occasions.

"I think were both smitten," Jamie muttered before he laughed at her once more. "I think she might have too many books anyways Mr. Rudbeck, shall we try another store?"

With a nod of his head the duo exited the store and wandered around for some time.

"I think I found the perfect thing for the Captain," Jamie smiled triumphant as she held up a flyer for ManStash as they passed a few flyers lining up one wall.

"Send a gift crate to men who love whiskey," Mr. Rudbeck read aloud. "Looks like it includes a bottle of whiskey, a few random items and some nuts,"

"Seems alright don't you think?" Jamie had been having a hard time working out what to get the Captain as well. She had overheard Cheryl telling one of her friends on the phone that Jamie was like another daughter along with Joan and Sherlock of course. This knowledge brought a smile to her face, no matter how many times she told herself that it was irrelevant.

"Maybe try something more sentimental," he offered with a shrug.

Narrowing her eyes at him she wondered exactly how much he had observed since her release. With a sigh she slumped her shoulders and agreed with him before walking away.

Giggling quietly to herself Jamie and Mr. Rudbeck found themselves in a novelty t-shirt store browsing through the quotes printed on t-shirts.

"What about this one; 'I'll clap when I'm impressed?", Mr. Rudbeck read aloud.

"Maybe pile?" Jamie informed him as he put it in the second basket at their feet. "What about this one; 'group therapy' with a gunshot target in the background?"

"No, too dark. What about this; '(NA)16 Batman'?" Mr. Rudbeck offered. After a shake of his head he smirked down at the t-shirt in his hands. "I think I'll buy it for my brother, he likes Batman

"I didn't know you had a brother," Jamie mused.

"Half-brother, lives in Japan at the moment," he informed her proudly before going back to their task to find the Captain a well humoured shirt.

"I think I've found it Mr. Rudbeck," she informed him with a smile, "It's for when Joan makes him run with her; 'on your left'. He does love Captain America" Jamie informed him.

"Because they're basically the same?" Mr. Rudbeck joked as they walked towards the salesman.

"That explains so much," Jamie joked back, taking money out of her pocket and handing it to the man behind the counter for both t-shirts, waving away Mr. Rudbeck's offer to pay.

"Maybe a comic book to go along with it?" he offered his boss.

"You really are the most helpful man when it comes to these things," Jamie informed him as they walked towards the comic book store.

After spending more time there than either of them ever needed to and walking out with comics for almost everyone in their inner circle, Jamie agreed to one last store before calling it a day.

"Mr. Rudbeck! I found it!" Jamie's shriek has the heads of a few other shoppers turning in her direction. As he approached her from the other side of the store, his smile increased as she pushed it into his hands. "Please tell me it's perfect. I don't think I can continue with this daunting task if it wasn't."

"It's perfect," he smiled down at her. In his hands Mr. Rudbeck was holding a thin long box with a golden stemmed pink rose that stated; 'A love eternal: original red flower colour preserved 24k'. "Looks like it's from the Beauty and the Beast but preserved in this gold outline" he commented, "I do believe that's her favourite Disney movie according to Oren"

"It is," she replied in a soft tone. Taking the gift back delicately in her hands, Jamie went to walk towards the counter before turning back to the man and giving him a brief hug.

"Don't tell the others I did that," she warned, her smile never truly fading. With a nod they walked towards the counter, no longer criminal mastermind and trusted employee, rather friends choosing Christmas presents.


	17. Weight

 

 

A/N: this is super short and sweet as I wanted to prepare for the next installment. I hope it's not too brief for you all though.

The trio had spent a few days with the Captain and his wife after the rat debacle and were now back at the Brownstone. To show their appreciation Joan had asked the couple to join them out for dinner a few days later with their friends. After assuring his wife that Marcus and the other boys were defiantly more behaved than Sherlock, they had agreed.

"Captain I'm glad you and your wife could make it," Marcus greeted them as he stood up to say hello.

"Please Marcus call me Cheryl," she insisted as Jamie embraced her in a hug. It had taken some time, but after days of both Cheryl and Mrs. Hudson insisting for physical contact to some degree, Jamie was no longer opposed. Of course that being said, she was never opposed to any physical contact that came from Joan, even if most of it occurred in her sleep.

Holding out a seat for his wife at the circular table across from them, Jamie chuckled at his gentlemanly behaviour.

While they waited for the other to arrive Marcus explained that Jamie had been helping him on a cold case and that was why they had arrived early.

"Please no more business," Alfredo teased them with a smile as he approached. Reaching over to shake hands with everyone, he took the other seat next to Jamie before instantly moving another seat over and next to the Captain as soon as he sat down.

At his wife's raised eyebrow, the Captain leaned towards her and informed her in a low tone; "It's somewhat reserved on an ongoing basis,"

"Hello everybody," Sherlock greeted and introduced Randy to Cheryl as he sat down next to her.

"I hope were not too late," Randy commented as he took the seat next to Marcus.

"Haven't been here that long," Marcus joked, as he signaled the waitress to come over and he ordered their drinks.

"Where's Joan?" Cheryl asked, assuming the last seat at the table was for the doctor.

"She went to see her mother earlier in the day," Sherlock informed her.

"Shall we order something for her?" Alfredo asked.

"I've already ordered her a cocktail," Jamie replied as she continued to mull over the menu.

"Where's the cocktails?" Joan asked as she walked towards their table.

"Be here in a moment doctor," Alfredo informed her as she went around greeting everyone.

"How is Mrs. Watson?" Sherlock asked, as she looked tired from her outing.

As she took her place by the blonde's side, she let out a soft sigh. "She fine, bought me a watch," Joan shrugged, attempting to be nonchalant about it which caused Marcus and Randy to laugh.

"It was only a matter of time Watson," Sherlock commented, "We should be grateful you didn't come in here with a whole new wardrobe," he added which caused Joan to groan.

Jamie and Alfredo attempted to rub small circles on her back, as they shared a smile. Joan's mother was defiantly good at causing a few laughs despite them sometimes being at the doctor's expense.

As they went through conversation topics and steered clear from work related topics over dinner, Jamie was beginning to enjoy herself once more in the company she was keeping.

It wasn't until a weight settled on her thigh that her train of thought derailed and she almost started to hyperventilate. Who would have guessed that a former criminal mastermind could be pulled so out of whack when Joan put her hand on her thigh?

After a few minutes of deep breathing and a concerned look from the Captain that she was able to unjumble her feelings and participate once more in the conversation that surrounded her.

Awhile later Jamie took in a sharp breath as Joan's thumb started to ghost over her thigh, however still not moving an inch from its original placement.

"You alright there?" Marcus whispered to her, trying not to draw attention. He had grown a bit concerned when he could hear her breathing change for no outward reason. At first his thought had been that an unwanted third party from her criminal past might have walked past, but she paid no mind to the other patrons.

Turning towards the man, Jamie was at a loss as to how to reply. If she said something and the doctor overheard she might lose the contact. Despite this being the first time it had happened, Jamie was positive she didn't want to take three steps back in her courtship of the doctor. Lifting the tablecloth slightly and gesturing to her hand, Marcus finally took the hint and looked down.

As he saw the contact for a brief moment before the tablecloth obscured his view once more, Marcus let the smile settle on his face.

"What did I miss?" Sherlock interrupted their silent conversation as they both smiled at each other.

All colour washed form her face as Joan's thumb stopped moving and Jamie almost panicked that she would lose the contact. In her small moment of panic, Jamie's hand clamped around the doctors.

"Just talking about work, sorry won't happen again," Marcus covered for them.

After a moment when everyone else resumed their conversation and Jamie had realized what she had done, she felt Joan squeeze her hand. Loosening the grip, Jamie's smile returned as Joan continued to hold her hand under the table.

As the evening drew to an end, they were all gathered around outside to inspect Alfredo's latest security risk and draw out the evening further through conversation.

Breaking off topic that inevitably landed them on work, Cheryl turned towards Joan as she remembered an invitation she wished to extend to her as they all stood in a circle around the car.

"Joan before I forget there's a function at the museum in a few weeks and you must come. I'm not sure if you're interested but it's really just a bunch of women looking around the new exhibit and drinking. Also there's a fancy dinner somewhere in the middle but you have to be able to fill a table," Cheryl informed her.

"Will your friends be there as well?" Joan asked as she was handed a flyer by the older woman. A small gust of wind made the doctor clutch the paper tighter in her hand and step closer to Jamie for body heat.

"One of my friends is able to make it but some are either not interested or are out of town with it being so close to Christmas," replied abet sadly, moving towards her husband for heat as well.

"I'm sure Jamie would love to come along too, right?" Joan asked, turning towards the British woman tearing her away from the Captain and Marcus.

"Of course," Jamie smiled, weaving an arm around her companion as another gust of wind came down the sidewalk. Jamie was still completely unsure what she was agreeing to but seeing Joan's smile, she assumed she had said the right thing. Turning back towards the Captain, Jamie smiled as the two women discussed Joan's other friends who might attend the function.

"We should be going now," Sherlock interrupted as Alfredo and Randy said their goodbyes. "This wind is a nuisance," he added as their figures speed off in the distance.

"It might teach you some manners," Marcus teased him with a smirk.

"Why don't we save this conversation for another time?" The captain cut them off from further debate as he too said their goodbyes for the evening.

As the group disbanded and turned towards the Brownstone, it did not go unnoticed by all parties that Jamie's arm was still wrapped around Joan all the way up to their bedroom.


	18. Ladies Night

 

A/N: my apologies for the late reply. I was writing a new chapter and then released at the end that this one was supposed to go before it. It's not long but I hope it's alight.

Joan reflected on the nights adventures as she kicked off her heels and placed her jacket on the hook.

The doctor had convinced Mrs. Hudson, Emily and Carrie to take up some seats at Cheryl's table for the museum function. They had been a great addition to the night, able to talk and joke around with Cheryl's other friends and convince them all to attend another function in the future.

Jamie looked like she was enjoying herself the most. Torn between paying attention to conversation with their friends and engaging with the team hosting the event. Joan was positive that she even heard the blonde consent to attending the next fundraiser before Emily had dragged her onto the makeshift dance floor.

Climbing the stairs, Joan thought about how wonderful the former criminal mastermind looked in her new dress. She smiled as she remembered Jamie handing her a rather large box earlier in the evening stating that she had purchased a new dress for Joan as well.

She had spent the night wearing a black dress with flecks of gold handmade by a designer in France and had felt like a million dollars. The compliments she received from both her friends and random strangers at the event made her smile and grip Jamie's hand tighter each time.

Joan supposed that this was their first night out as something more than friends even though no one said anything to them nor did either woman acknowledge it. But it felt like more and Joan was happy to hold off putting a label to it a little while longer anyways.

As she passed by the bathroom to see Sherlock verbally holding Jamie hostage, while she brushed her teeth. Joan gave her a beaming smile before leaving them together.

Unzipping her dress, the brunette was reminded of the extra bits of information Jamie whispered in her ear as the fundraiser hosts discussed each item on display around the room. She remembered having to hide her smile behind her glass when Jamie grumbled that she had stolen the item in question before it was recovered, instead of the man the host had mentioned.

Putting on her pajamas for the night, Joan could overhear Sherlock being outraged that Cheryl had given Jamie a gift at the end of the night and he was not forwarded the same gift. The doctor was reminded of the two bottles of bubbles Cheryl handed to Jamie at the end of the night. She chuckled quietly at the look of glee both Jamie and Emily shared before opening the bottles and blowing them as if they were still children.

Joan had briefly dwelled on thoughts of the possible childhood Jamie might have had before Mrs. Hudson pulled her from her thoughts with a warm embrace.

Taking her jewellery off and squeezing between the duo to remove her make-up, Joan rolled her eyes as she watched them from the corner of her eye. Jamie and Sherlock had braced themselves on the bathtub while the blonde showed the British male photos she had snapped of the night.

She thought back to the sparklers that topped their desserts towards the end of the night. Smiling at the memory of teaching Jamie how to do the "swish and flick" wand movements with the sparklers before they ran out. Jamie herself seemed to be baffled at the need to learn such a thing. Especially as Emily and Carrie started to quote the scene from the Harry Potter books, as the blonde looked confused to the origins of their dialogue.

Joan took note to have Jamie sit down with her and watch the films.

Sherlock cleared his throat and interrupted her reflections; "You look very nice Watson," Sherlock complimented her as if he had just noticed her presence. "I wished I had been there to see you off," he stood and smiled at her before planting a kiss on her cheek and wishing them pleasant dreams.

"What's up with him?" Joan questioned as she stood in his wake.

"He's neurotic and annoyed that I was the first to compliment you in that dress," Jamie shrugged before she too planted a kiss on Joan's other cheek and left her alone in the bathroom.

The doctor rolled her eyes at their odd dynamic before she returned to the mirror.

Climbing into bed, Joan smiled as she realized the blonde was already fast asleep, exhausted from their night out. Rolling over, Joan's smile widened as she felt her companion reach for her in her sleep. Joan mused overall at the events of the night; she did have fun and would love to do it again. Although she hopped Cheryl didn't bring anymore bubbles.


	19. Movie Marathon

 

 

A/N: My apologies to all for a late update to this story, I have not abandoned this ship. Also in lieu of the Hogwarts pride week, I thought to add this nugget into the mix and add a bit more depth.

 

Mrs. Hudson had asked them to keep Joan busy over the weekend so that she could help Joan's friends organize a surprise birthday party. Her friends had agreed to spare no expense this year, especially since Jamie had agreed to pay the majority of the money.

In order to make sure this occurred; Sherlock had suggested a movie marathon weekend. While the man in question was suppose to join them, Marcus had called him away on a case and he agreed to stay at the Captain's house so that he wouldn't interrupt their marathon. He was secretly helping the Captain make further party plans.

So that's where Jamie found herself mid-afternoon on a Friday; at the Brownstone setting up for their movie marathon while Joan was in one of the other rooms setting the movies to play one after the other in sequence. Jamie herself had no idea what she was about to watch but failed to care as she looked around the bedroom.

Clothes had been put away into the wardrobe properly and were no longer thrown over the armchair in the corner. The chest of draws tucked under the window served as a buffet table for a range of snacks. Windows had the curtains drawn and an extra sheet covering them to block out the light even further. Clyde's cage sat on the nightstand, while the tortoise in question could be seen walking around on top of the blankets before burrowing under them.

As it had been particularly cold, Jamie had groaned until the doctor agreed to let Romulus and Rems into the Brownstone too. Feeling something akin to love for their feathered pets, Jamie had spent the morning purchasing a dog bed and blankets for the two roosters to sit on. As they clucked away and sat in their designated spot, Jamie smiled down at the pair.

"Getting soft on them don't you think?" Joan asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Whatever do you mean?" Jamie replied with her telltale smirk as she continued to hang fairy lights along the wall above the bed.

"When you first came here you use to complain to Sherlock that you could hear them on the rooftop, now they're in our bedroom," Joan noted as she moved towards the tv set.

"So you agree, it is o _ur_ bedroom" Jamie's smirk turned into a full blown smile.

Joan rolled her eyes in response.

"So what are we watching?" Jamie asked as she settled onto the bed and located Clyde to make sure they didn't squish him.

"Harry Potter," Joan shrugged as she too joined them on the bed.

"Never seen it," Jamie commented as she reached for some strawberries to share with Clyde.

"First off I was aware of this and it needed to be rectified, and secondly you spoil him too much with those berries." Joan lightly huffed, smiling so the blonde was aware that she was teasing her.

Instead of replying to the doctor, the former criminal mastermind shoved her lightly but placed the strawberries back on the chest of draws.

By the end of the first movie, the women had agreed to take a break and order take-out before starting up the second movie.

Joan had been enjoying herself so far as she laughed along with the plot and was "shushed" a few times for teasing the blonde during the film.

By the time their dinner had arrived, Jamie had confessed that she had sent a text to Rudbeck to see if it were possible to 'create' a Fluffy like creature. And by the time they made it back into the bedroom, Jamie had confessed to Professor McGonagall being her favourite character with an upturn of her head.

By the end of the fourth movie it was lunchtime on Saturday and both women had agreed to go out for lunch and stretch their legs.

Jamie had spent the way there commenting that if they had kept the rat from the other week they should have named him Peter or Scabbers instead of her original plan of Bert. Joan for her part commented on the fact that they were still not allowed to have a pet rat at the Brownstone.

After the purchase of food and walking away with some hot drinks in silence, Joan mused to herself; "You know its Hogwarts appreciation week in a few weeks time."

"What is that exactly?" the blonde questioned as she took small sips from her travel mug, as they walked down the street towards the park.

"So each house from Hogwarts has their own pride day," at the blonde's curious look that had formed on her face the doctor continued, "We can celebrate if you wish? Sherlock and myself have already been sorted into a house a few months back after Sherlock and Randy started arguing over discrepancies in illegitimate quiz results. So we were forced to do the official quiz. We could do yours if you want," Joan rambled as they strolled through the entrance to the park.

"I can do that," Jamie agreed. She told herself that it was to make the doctor happy but she had enjoyed their marathon and the random facts that Joan added after the film had ended. "What house are you in? Let me guess you and Sherlock are in Ravenclaw?"

"Just Sherlock," Joan smiled and chuckled as her companion furrowed her brow. "I was sorted into Gryffindor"

"Seems fitting," was the reply she received before Joan jokingly pushed her aside with little effort before taking off in a sprint. "I will catch you Watson!" she cried as she took after the good doctor, even chuckling internally at how true those words were.

By the end of the seventh movie, Jamie still had tear marks dried upon her checks as looked up from her burrowed position tucked into Joan's side. She was still wrapping her head around the last scene with Alan Rickman as a fresh wave of tears came down.

"He was my favourite too," Joan mumbled, holding the blonde closer to her as they quietly listened to the fading music as the credits rolled.

"If only people could see me now," Jamie spoke softly after a few minutes. "Criminal mastermind shedding tears over a fictional character that tore my heart out of my chest because I didn't realise how much I loved him until he was gone,"

"Former criminal mastermind," Joan corrected. "And it's not like you're pure evil… you're very much like your house traits; highly selective in those who you're loyal to, ambitious, charming, assertive and you thrive on praise"

"I do not thrive on praise," Jamie cried, hitting Joan with her pillow.

"You do, such a Slytherin," Joan laughed before being hit by another pillow causing her to laugh harder.

By the end of the last film, their marathon had ended and she had received a text from Sherlock that all party plans had been arranged. However he was spending another day at the Captain's house. He didn't explain why, but Jamie put it down to the debate she'd overheard them having over Bond villains earlier in the day when Joan called to check in on his case.

Informing Joan of the Sherlock's whereabouts for the rest of the evening, she was surprised when she returned to the bedroom and found Joan queuing up another movie.

"I thought there weren't any more movies," Jamie questions, despite falling onto the bed nevertheless.

"I figured since you hadn't seen those that I could introduce you to a few others?" with a nod she continued, "Addams family were our favourites as children, Oren was a massive fan of Uncle Fester and Gomez. Have you seen them?"

"Only the tv series, not the movies" the blond replied as she picked up Rems and put him in her arms.

"You'll enjoy it," Joan informed her as she smiled at the excited clucking from their roosters at the attention being provided to them. "If they poop on the bed, your cleaning it," she added as the opening sequence played out on the screen.

 

A/N: thoughts and requests on party plans for the next chapter are welcome.


	20. Under Pressure

A/N: As always a thank-you to the ever helpful Rudbeck for support and assistance in this stories development. Kimycakes97 has suggested some content for the next instalment so a thank-you for that and I know this is not exactly as requested but hopefully a segway into that.

 

Joan's birthday had finally arrived and in a few hours their surprise party would be underway. Unfortunately for Mrs. Hudson not everything was going smoothly.

First, Oren had agreed to take his sister out for an intimate breakfast that morning between siblings. While he was keeping Joan busy, Gabrielle was supposed to arrive at the Brownstone shortly after with some supplies and assist with the set up.

Unfortunately Joan had contacted Gabrielle the night before and extended the intimate breakfast to her as well as Sherlock and Jamie. Without an excuse of her own, Gabrielle accepted the invitation and left the supplies to be picked up by Sherlock and Marcus.

Sherlock had used the excuse that he was "still on a case" with Marcus and thus unable to attend her breakfast gathering. Although the British male had taken upon himself to walk into Joan's bedroom that morning and open her blinds, with one hand covering his eyes for courtesy. It was the blondes grumbling and the shattering of objects that she threw in his general direction that had woken the doctor.

Blinking back the surprise as she gazed at her bedroom ceiling covered in pink and silver balloons, Joan had guessed that they were blown up in her sleep and left until she awoke.

The surprise didn't last long as within moments, the brunette was cursing them both as hey rivaled for her attention and debated whose gift she should open first. Fortunately, Marcus had arrived in time to pick up Sherlock and the duo were gone with the promise that all presents were to be opened when Joan's mother arrived for dinner.

It wasn't long afterwards that Oren and Gabriele had arrived and Jamie had declined her invitation due to an unsettling phone call that called her away on business. Heaviness fell on Joan's stomach at the excuse, and while they drove to the restaurant she could not help but wonder if this was business that she would not approve of.

Despite the small hitch to their time frame, Marcus was positive that they would be able to gather everything they needed before dropping them off at the Brownstone.

Fortunately, they had pulled out a warehouse trolley when collecting the items and Sherlock had decided that Marcus should push him down one isle at least. Onlookers shared smiles and shook their heads as Marcus ran down the aisle pushing the trolley and Sherlock posed as if he was on the titanic. It wasn't until Sherlock had convinced Marcus to take his turn that they were approached by staff and had to resume in a respectable manner for adults.

While the Marcus and Sherlock were busy, Mrs. Hudson had enlisted Carrie and Emily to pick up some of the catering from a new store out of town.

At their last stop, the bakery that was supposed to do their cupcakes had stated they were unable to have them ready in time and they were forced to cancel their order.

Unwilling to cause Mrs. Hudson's eyebrow to twitch, Emily had called Jamie and discussed their options. Letting out a sigh of relief as Jamie offered to pick up the other cupcakes herself, the girls realized they were almost out of time and needed to get ready and then return to the Brownstone.

It was the Captain who had the "second shift" as he had called her asking for her skill set while the boys were "busy wrapping up their case". Oren had dropped his sister at the precinct before going to pick up his mother and stepfather.

On the other side of town, Randy had agreed to spend his morning enlarging and printing photos to decorate the Brownstone. As he carefully laid them in the back of Alfredo's car, they began laughing at the selected pictures. Their laughter continued as they began the drive back to the Brownstone.

The first picture was always Mrs. Hudson and Captain Gregson's favourite; the trio looking for Bert the rat a few weeks prior. The second was a childhood picture of Joan and Oren peeking out of a makeshift cubby house in the middle of their living room. The third was a picture of Joan and her friends at a colour run just after she had meet Sherlock, all three women covered in various paints and looks of triumph as they crossed the finish line. A few others were printed off from random shots at the precinct, coffee shop lunch dates and other gatherings throughout the past few years.

The final photo was a favourite of Alfredo's as it included Sherlock, Randy, Marcus, Joan, Jamie and himself attempting to cram into a photo booth they found at the mall. The photo was taken the day before Cheryl's fundraiser event as they looked for a dress for Joan to wear. Why they all needed to be present for Joan to pick a dress, Jamie was still unclear of but the memory of that day would last a lifetime for them all. The photo they had selected had gone off before anyone was really paying attention but it told a thousand stories.

Marcus was crammed against the far corner with one arm braced against the side of the booth and the other along the back of the seat around Jamie. His face giving a half disapproving look as a smile crept through at Sherlock's antics, the other male was captured as he tried to balance behind Marcus on the seat. Unfortunately Sherlock had not been as balanced as he hoped, and wore a slightly suppressed look as he braced himself with one had on Marcus' shoulder, the other reaching for the roof and his foot stuck between Marcus and the booth's wall. Next to his hand, Randy's excited smile shone at the camera while his body twisted out of shot. In order to cram himself in, the man had jumped up on the roof and craned his body into frame while his legs lay coiled to support his weight still on the outside of the booth's roof. For his part, Alfredo laid face up along the laps of Joan and Marcus while his legs tried to brace themselves along the entryway into the booth, on hand squeezed between Marcus and Jamie in order to stabilize his balance as his other hand tried to prevent Sherlock's shoe from hitting his head.

Jamie had squeezed herself against Marcus as she held Alfredo's legs against the frame and her other hand securely around Joan, fingers intertwined as they rested on Alfredo's stomach. The blonde had her head resting against Randy's mostly for his own sake of balance, but she had a smirk plastered on her face as she watched Sherlock loose his balance. Lastly, the doctor seemed to be the most entertained person in the booth as the photo caught her mid laugh as she gazed at their friends.

While all of the men were on their way back to the Brownstone, Mrs. Hudson, Mary and Cheryl were running around putting everything in place. Gabrielle and Oren were helping with the last minute alterations as Marcus and Sherlock arrived with supplies and Oren broke off to assist the men moving the items into the house. As they brought in another table and the final set of decorations, Alfredo and Randy had arrived with the photos and a piñata. After a few minutes of setting up the event the boys broke off to get ready for the evening while Mr Watson, Emily and Carrie emerged from the kitchen declaring that all of the food was ready.

Jamie arrived mere moments before Joan with a box of red velvet cupcakes with two toned rose styled icing on top. Cheryl had cooed before leaving a blushing blonde to run upstairs to change while she went to arrange them on a tray. Mrs. Hudson had inquired to their origin upon Jamie's return. Both women gave her knowing smiles and laughs as the blonde admitted to having them express shipped from another state.

A loud "surprise!" was screamed as Joan turned her key into the lock and entered the Brownstone, Captain Gregson ushering her forward before she broke into a smile.

Later that evening, Joan had agreed that she had attended the best party in her lifetime, much to the proud flush to Sherlock and Jamie's egos as she thanked them in her toast.


	21. Forward Thinking

She was once a feared individual. A stern look could cut a room into silence. A few words could either cut a man down or get her anything she desired.

  
It felt like a lifetime ago.

  
Jaime still had her hands in her organization but since her release from prison some of her current dealing were more of the honest variety. None of her minions had complained to her though, none dared. And those that did? Their words never reached her ears before they were removed presumably by Mr. Rudbeck or a few other larger players.

  
Right now the blonde was on a flight back from Chicago. Sitting in business class while other passengers around her slept, Jamie smirked down at her phone. She had received a message from Randy just before they boarded the plane, his face appearing on the screen as if he was trapped in her phone. She recalled the day they took turns squashing their faces against the glass to perfect the look. It amazed her to some degree that she had developed such a friendship with Sherlock’s associates. Randy for his part had just informed her of his night out with Sherlock post meeting.

  
She felt a tingle of guilt that Sherlock still had to attend those meetings. Maybe she was still growing.

  
Scrolling down her inbox of emails, after replying to Randy about her late flight status, the blonde reflected on her courtship of the good doctor. They had progressed far from where they had started and she was almost positive that Joan returned her feelings despite a label and words of confirmation never being spoken.

  
Closing her emails, the blonde’s phone illuminates her background photo and various others come to the forefront of her mind.  
For example when the caller id of Jamie appears on Joan’s phone an image appears of the blonde blowing a bubble straight at the camera the night they had accompanied Cheryl to her fundraiser. And when Joan calls the blonde in return an image of Joan pure determination on her face attempting the 'swish and flick' with a sparkler appears.

  
The former criminal mastermind counts this as a win considering the other caller id options that appear on her phone amongst their circle of friends. At least its more romantic than Randy’s squished face right?

  
She thinks of her bandaged hands the night she took her own fists against Neil Harrison’s face. She didn't regret her actions. She recalls the way Joan held her hand tenderly as they walked up the stairs at the Captain’s house. The gentleness she returned as she tucked some stray hair behind the brunettes ear as they laid down facing each other. It was the first night they had actually acknowledged sharing a bed before the lights were turned off.

  
She thinks to their ever-growing collection of clothes littering what is now referrer to as their room. A smirk appears on her face again as she thinks of the hoodie that she’s never managed to get back from the doctor.

  
She thinks to Joan’s surprise party where Marcus had discussed taking a holiday to some cabin in the woods. All of them. The whole family.

Family.

  
Not acquaintances. Not friends. Family.

  
It feels right. The term playing loops in her mind. She thinks it has something to do with the Captain. The way he is around them, how they are around each other. Cheryl had made a small comment to it once to Mrs Hudson. She hadn't meant to overhear but she had.

  
Each day she looked forward to their trip. The next day, a few hours after her flight lands and she gets some sleep they’re heading out.

  
She’s never experienced one before. A family trip.  



	22. Zero

Three hours to go. Three hours and Sherlock will have picked up Jamie from the airport.

  
The blonde had gone away for business. She didn't provide further detail. They knew what she really meant. Her criminal enterprise was still strong as far as Sherlock could gather. They knew that some of the newer ventures were more honest than others and true to her word less bloodshed had occurred. Or was reported at least.

  
It still made her uneasy at times knowing that Moriarty was still a player on the chessboard of organized crime. The same woman who would come back to them after handling business whether it was for her own organization, the FBI or the NYPD and return to her role amongst them as if she had always been just Jamie.

  
As the doctor packed her suitcase full of freshly washed clothes and made additions to their shopping list sitting by her bedside, the brunette acknowledged her partners exit of the Brownstone in order to pick up their roommate.

  
A few moments later the buzzer had rung and Joan rolled her eyes as she headed down the stairs thinking Sherlock had forgotten the keys.

  
Unfortunately that was not the case.

  
Throbbing pain swirled around her head turning her world to black.

  
As she awoke the doctor took in the surroundings. The cold concrete floor. The half plastered walls. Each detail suggested she had been taken to a site where a building had not been completed for some time based upon the layer of sawdust and regular dust overlapping on the floor beneath her knees. Her arms tied behind her and the ache of her muscles suggested she had been in that position for a little over an hour.

  
An hour meant that Sherlock would be aware of her absence. Which meant the others would be trying to find her at that exact moment. She wondered if she had left any evidence behind of a struggle but could not recall as the throbbing in her head increased.

  
The doctor hoped that Sherlock and Jamie had at least informed the Captain and Marcus of her absence. If the NYPD knew at least they would prevent Jamie from landing herself back in prison. Sherlock would not condone the harsh violence she knew was waiting for her captor if the blonde were to launch an attack. However the last time Joan had been injured by Oscar had left her doubting how long her partner would wait before he stopped Moriarty. And the woman herself? Joan was sure that the only person capable to stop her from putting a bullet in her captors skull would be the Captain.

  
She couldn't recall when the respect had become palpable between the pair. Maybe it was after her release from prison. Maybe it was after the incident with Oscar. But defiantly before the incident with Neil Harrison. He may not have been a key player in putting Jamie away but he was respected for other reasons. Reasons that had not yet been brought to the surface.

  
A creak at the other end of the room indicated that the doctor was no longer alone.

  
Upon seeing his face Joan knew she would not hold Jamie's actions against her. Because when Jamie found out who he was, he would never be taking another breath.


End file.
